Recuérdame
by Mari Morson
Summary: "Natsuki: Creo que escribirte esto será tan doloroso como para ti leerlo, pero esto debe acabar (..)Lo siento mucho, pero también entiendo si con esto me gano tu odio. Por más irónico que te parezca todo esto, solo deseo que seas feliz y que por favor algún día puedas entenderme". - ¿Me puedes explicar que mierda significa ese correo? – preguntó la ojiverde. - Nat…por favor...
1. Chapter 1

**RECUÉRDAME – Capítulo 1**

 **#Marimorsonopcion5**

 _\- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó un doctor mientras corría con la camilla, dos paramédicos y un auxiliar de camillas._

 _\- Fue un accidente en motocicleta, perdió mucha sangre – explicaba otro mientras comenzaban a conectarla a un tubo de oxígeno – ¡Vamos! ¡No te des por vencida! ¡Eres muy joven aún!_

 **Flash Back**

 **POV Natsuki**

Luego de unos 5 años alejadas del mundo del carnaval de las Himes, habíamos decidido todas rehacer nuestras vidas. Casi todas entramos a la universidad de Fuuka a estudiar, con excepción de Shizuru que entró a la Universidad más importante de Japón. Iba a verla una vez al mes, me gustaba quedarme con ella, me sentía segura.

Al principio nos era difícil pasar tiempo juntas, ya que Shizuru era una persona que estudiaba demasiado y lamentablemente los viajes además eran largos, sin embargo, Shizuru siempre se hacía el tiempo para mí.

Al cabo de dos años yendo a verla, manteniendo una relación de amistad fue que rumor de pasillo de que éramos algo más comenzó a crecer, lo que volvía aún más incómoda la situación. Un día le pedí explicaciones sobre todo, pero con Shizuru hablar sobre sentimientos era perder la guerra.

\- Shizuru ¿Por qué haces esto? En verdad no te entiendo ¿Cuál es el sentido de estar enamorada de mí si no puedes conseguir absolutamente nada? – preguntó la peli cobalto mientras la miraba con cierta desilusión. Le daba pena la situación a la cual exponía siempre a su amiga

\- Porque Natsuki es mi vida y no puedo dejar de amarte… - dijo con sinceras palabras la castaña, no tenía como ocultar sus sentimientos, Natsuki siempre la volvía frágil - Tampoco quiero alejarme de ti… en serio, lamento mucho si te molesto tanto…- acaricia la mejilla de la peli cobalto.

\- No, no es así Shizuru… No me molestas, es sólo que odio hacerte daño. Quisiera que fueras feliz, lo mereces…tú más que nadie merece ser feliz – la quedó mirando fijamente mientras se acercaba un poco

\- Si lo que quieres es que me aleje de ti, lo haré Natsuki, por ti haría lo que sea… Lo sabes -Cerraba sus ojos dejando escapar una lágrima que corría lentamente por su mejilla

\- Shizuru…yo no quiero perderte… - Acercándose rápidamente y tomando su mano fuertemente.

\- Jamás me vas a perder - Al decirlo tomó la mano de Natsuki que apretaba la suya, sin embargo, al sentir el leve roce, la peli cobalto decidió separarse de forma incómoda.

\- Yo te quiero, no quiero que sufras, eres la persona más importante en mi vida - Vuelve a tomar la mano de Shizuru algo nerviosa y la posa al centro de su pecho, causando como acción refleja la ruborización de la castaña.

\- ¡Ves! ¡Esto es lo que siempre haces tú! – se separó la castaña descontrolada, no toleraba que Natsuki siempre hiciera lo mismo y no se diera cuenta.

\- Shizuru… Pero ¿De qué hablas? – la miró fingiendo demencia, no quería asumir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

\- Primero empiezas porque hago esto y lo otro... ¡Pues aquí tienes tu respuesta! ¡Tú siempre actúas de manera extraña conmigo! ¡Yo no te entiendo Natsuki! - Algo fastidiada - ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que esto no es una amistad?!

\- Perdón Shizuru, pero no sé a qué te refieres… - desvió el rostro nerviosa.

\- ¡Que tú siempre me estás haciendo ilusiones! – la agarró de los hombros para posteriormente tomarla por la camisa y besarle los labios. Sentía que estaba totalmente desquiciada, sin embargo, se sintió más desquiciada cuando notó que Natsuki le estaba respondiendo el beso ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Había tocado el cielo con sus labios? Ambas se separaron cuando sintieron que el aire estaba faltando. Natsuki la miró totalmente sonrojada, no sabía cómo enfrentar su mirada.

\- No quiero ilusionarte… - suspiró nerviosa mientras cerraba los ojos muerta de miedo – pero no quiero esto…

\- ¿por qué no? – preguntó Shizuru desesperada - ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntas?

\- Porque me da miedo que me conozcas bien… - respondió con pena

\- Natsuki te conozco hace años…Sé perfectamente como eres…sé que tienes un genio horrible, que te gusta pasar tiempo sola, que a veces necesitas demasiado cariño y a veces te cuesta entregarlo…pero así te amo… - tomó nuevamente el rostro de la joven - ¿por qué no puedes creerme cuando te digo que no existe nadie más que tú en mi vida?

\- Yo… - suspiró nerviosa – yo también te amo…Shizuru….

Era 19 de diciembre, habíamos decidido celebrar juntas su cumpleaños, quería que este cumpleaños fuera el más especial de todos. Quería pedirle que fuera mi novia, ya que luego de aquella conversación que había terminado en una ola de cálidos besos, no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema. A veces se hacía de noche y terminábamos besándonos, sin embargo, yo no era capaz de expresar con exactitud lo que realmente quería y posiblemente Shizuru no quería presionarme.

Le dije que iría a verla, que iríamos a comer a un lugar que ella realmente amaba. Había reservado en aquel lugar con meses de anticipación, además había trabajado para poder pagar ese lugar, lo único que no preví fue que se fundiera el motor de la motocicleta a 200 kilómetros de distancia del restaurante donde Shizuru me esperaba. No tenía señal, al cabo de un rato la batería del celular se terminó por acabar; me sentía una puta inútil.

Luego de que Shizuru esperara por casi dos horas en aquel restaurante al cual le había pedido que fuera, ella decidió irse a su departamento. Yo creo que ella se preguntaba qué era lo que me había sucedido o quizás si es que había decido dejarla plantada. Tal vez se preguntaba si es que acaso no me había atrevido a ir por ella después de lo que había sucedido entre las dos. Desde mi punto de vista posiblemente todo lo que pensaba Shizuru no tenía sentido, pero sabía que tarde o temprano – posiblemente muy tarde – podría llegar y darle las explicaciones de por qué no había llegado. Shizuru se dirigió a su departamento totalmente desilusionada y al cabo de unas dos horas sentada en el sofá tomándose un vaso de vodka, fue que yo llegué. En mis manos tenía un ramo de rosas al cual prácticamente no le quedaba una sola rosa, y junto a ellas, una caja de chocolates que se encontraba totalmente destruida. Tenía los pantalones llenos de lodo, ya que había comenzado a llover, el cabello húmedo y mi rostro emanaba un frío terrible, por lo que llegar a esa casa era literalmente "calor de hogar".

\- No me vas a creer lo que sucedió… - alcancé a susurrar cuando al notar como estaba, ella entendió enseguida que algo había sucedido y que no había sido mi intención dejarla ahí plantada. Eran casi las 11 de la noche, quedaba una sola hora para que acabara su cumpleaños, pero quería que fuera aún especial. Yo podía notar que ella había estado llorando, porque cuando Shizuru llora, los ojos quedan con un brillo distinto por largas horas. Realmente quería remediarlo, quería que fuese un momento especial y que ese día fuera el cumpleaños más especial de toda su vida.

Shizuru se levantó del sofá, me quedó mirando fijamente mientras dejaba su vaso en la pequeña mesita que tenía en la sala de estar. Me miró con una amplia sonrisa, pero con algo de temor también, yo tiritaba completamente, tenía un miedo horrible a todo lo que estaba por suceder. Respiré profundamente y al cabo de unos segundos tomó mi rostro, supongo que verme así de destruida la enternecía, quizás se sentía mal de haber creído que realmente la había dejado plantada. Realmente creo que Shizuru sigue creyendo que no soy tan imbécil como para que me pasen este tipo de estupideces.

Me fue inevitable cerrar los ojos de forma automática, moría de vergüenza y creo que eso a ella le encantaba. Llevó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me acercó aún más, quedando a escasos centímetros, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, podía sentir su respiración junto a la mía. Mi frente quedó apoyada en la suya, no era capaz de mirarla, sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón se iba a salir ¿Quizás quería escapar hasta el suyo y quedarse ahí para siempre? Me armé de valor, ya la había hecho esperar demasiado y siento que por todos los años que habían pasado ella merecía que de mis labios salieran estas palabras.

\- Shizuru…sé mi novia…por favor…

Fueron tres años buenos, altos y bajos. Ser novia de Shizuru era extraño en un comienzo, quizás intimidante, pero verla feliz…sentir que yo podía hacerla feliz era lo que me hacía sentir plena cada día de mi vida. Shizuru era muy dedicada, siempre me terminaba sorprendiendo con algo, siempre me terminaba haciendo sentir que yo era la persona que ella más amaba en el mundo. Shizuru había terminado con toda la soledad que albergaba mi corazón, es por eso que intentaba dar lo mejor de mi para que jamás olvidara que yo valoraba mucho todo lo que ella había luchado por estar conmigo, todo lo que había dado, todo lo que me había esperado.

Al cabo de un tiempo formalizamos nuestra relación e incluso sus padres se terminaron enterando de lo nuestro. Ambas habíamos terminado de estudiar por lo que prácticamente vivíamos juntas, una semana en mi departamento, otra semana en su departamento. Al principio sus padres no lo tomaron muy bien, pero después me conocieron bien y se dieron cuenta que aparte de ser torpe y un poco imbécil, era una persona que genuinamente quería a su hija.

Hace 3 meses el papá de Shizuru falleció, tenía un cáncer muy avanzado y a pesar de los tratamientos a los que se sometió fue imposible salvarlo. Shizuru es hija única por lo que se ha estado haciendo cargo de los negocios de su papá. Hace dos días abrían el testamento de su papá, cuestión que tenía a Shizuru sumamente nerviosa. Me preguntaba con mucho nervio que era lo que había sucedido. Ella no me respondía el teléfono, me tenía con el alma en un hilo…hasta que vi mi correo, me había llegado un mail. Era 12 de diciembre, me demoré 3 minutos en leer ese correo, lo mismo que me demoro en fumar un cigarro. Lo leí tal vez 5 veces, quizás 9 veces…pero el correo seguía viéndose borroso…yo era un mar de lágrimas.

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

 _Tokyo, Japón,_

 _12 de noviembre de 2018_

 _Natsuki:_

 _Creo que escribirte esto será tan doloroso como para ti leerlo, pero esto debe acabar. El testamento de mi padre decía que como familia Fujino, estamos en la ruina. Debo hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre y dentro de hacerme cargo de sus negocios, está el casarme con Takanori Fujimori. Comprendo que no puedo ser mujer de un importante empresario y a la vez tu novia, por lo que te pido que intentes entenderme. Ignoro cómo estoy siendo capaz de escribir esto, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo continuar contigo. Sabes que mi mamá está enferma y es mi deber hacerme cargo, es mi responsabilidad como Fujino._

 _Lo siento mucho, pero también entiendo si con esto me gano tu odio. Por más irónico que te parezca todo esto, solo deseo que seas feliz y que por favor algún día puedas entenderme._

 _Shizuru_

La peli cobalto leyó la carta una vez, la leyó dos veces y así sucesivamente. Era un balde de agua fría el cual corría por su espalda. Se levantó de la silla casi de forma automática, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, se agarró la cabeza y sintió que se iba a desmayar, eran demasiadas emociones como para poder asimilarlo. No podía creer lo que esto decía. No cuadraba. Tenía que ser una mentira, tenía que ser algún estúpido hacker el encargado de enviar ridículo correo.

La joven corrió por el departamento, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, apenas y se peinó. Bajó las escaleras, estaba tan histérica que ni siquiera fue capaz de esperar un ascensor, le daba lo mismo bajar nueve pisos, eso no significaba gran cosa para ella. Se subió a la motocicleta y posiblemente cruzó con rojo unos cuatro semáforos. ¿A quién le importaba la ley cuando estabas a punto de perder al amor de tu vida? La ley del amor tenía que ser más importante…¿Acaso en el amor regía alguna ley? Le daba lo mismo si llegaba con la moto chocada hasta donde Shizuru, lo importante era llegar, no le importaba como.

Llegó hasta el departamento de Shizuru, estacionó su motocicleta y voló prácticamente hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraba la peli castaña. Temía que no se encontrara en casa, temía que se hubiese ido, temía demasiadas cosas que en ese preciso momento no era capaz de procesar. Ni siquiera se digno a tocar el timbre, tenía las llaves de la casa y podía entrar cuando ella quisiera, pues aún seguía siendo su novia, le importaba un rábano ese estúpido correo, ellas eran novias y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

Abrió la puerta y la vio: Un vaso de vodka, el mismo que siempre bebía cuando se veía sobrepasada; una Shizuru mirando el horizonte, completamente ida; a su lado una maleta, definitivamente podía comprobarlo, no era un juego: El correo decía la verdad.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que mierda significa ese correo? – preguntó roja, pero como nunca antes, roja de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor.

\- Nat…Nat por favor… - la joven desvió el rostro. No era capaz de explicarse ni siquiera a ella lo que estaba sucediendo e iba a poder explicarle a quien más amaba en la vida que tenía que romperle el corazón.

\- ¿Por favor qué? – la agarró del brazo y le exigió que la mirara, sin embargo, la castaña continuaba desviando el rostro - ¡Shizuru mírame! ¿Quién crees que eres como para terminarme por un puto correo?!

\- Natsuki no tuve otra opción – se zafó algo incómoda – Yo…yo no puedo cambiar lo que está sucediendo

\- ¿No puedes? – la miró con una pizca de sarcasmo – Simplemente no puedes…

\- Natsuki si no hubiese estudiado cada una de las opciones que tenía esto no estaría sucediendo – la miró por primera vez directamente a los ojos. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, tenía la mirada totalmente apagada – Natsuki para mi esto tampoco es fácil…

\- Shizuru no voy a aceptar esto… - la miró indignada - ¡No lo acepto! – rompió en llanto tras decir esto, no podía creer que estaba perdiendo a la persona que quería así de simple

\- Nat… - susurró con tristeza – ambas sabíamos que esto podía suceder…

\- ¿Sabíamos?! ¿Ambas sabíamos?! ¡Entonces si lo sabíamos por qué mierda jamás me enteré! – La tomó de los hombros indignada - ¿Y nuestros planes? ¡Nos queríamos ir a vivir juntas! ¡Nos amamos Shizuru! No voy a aceptar que te cases con alguien más…¡Sobre mi cadáver! – la abrazó fuertemente, la castaña no pudo con las lágrimas, no era capaz de ver a Natsuki así. Ella tenía razón, jamás en la vida habían imaginado que eso podía suceder, jamás había estado en sus planes tener que decirle adiós a Natsuki – Shizuru…por…por favor no me dejes… - suplicó entre lágrimas, a lo que la castaña no pudo más y tomó su rostro para darle un beso.

\- Te amo… - musitó con mucho dolor la castaña mientras volvía a abrazarla – te amo tanto…

\- No me dejes… - Natsuki se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de la castaña – Shizuru…Shizuru por favor no me dejes… - pedía entre lágrimas

\- Yo…no… - suspiró con mucho dolor – yo no voy a dejarte… - tomó el rostro de la joven y comenzó a besar sus labios.

Quizás era el beso más agridulce de la vida, la dulzura de un beso con la amargura de lágrimas que continuaban cayendo desde las mejillas de ambas. La castaña la llevó hasta su habitación y comenzó a quitarse el vestido. Natsuki la miraba con ilusión, sentía que si luchaban juntas jamás tendrían que separarse. Su familia podía estar en la quiebra, un testamento podía decir muchas cosas…pero ambas se amaban, Natsuki lucharía contra todo el mundo si era necesario para no perder el amor de Shizuru, ella era su vida.

Fue una larga noche en la cual ambas se demostraron su amor de la forma que mejor sabían. Antes de dormir Natsuki entrelazó su mano con la de Shizuru, besó su mano. Los anillos que ambas llevaban había sido el regalo de aniversario que Natsuki le había dado cuando habían cumplido un año de noviazgo. Con mucho amor quedó mirando las manos de ambas, quería que sus manos estuvieran así toda la vida.

Natsuki abrió los ojos, quedó mirando el techo y por la luz que entraba por la ventana notó que ya era de día. La última vez que había visto la hora eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Había abrazado la espalda de Shizuru, presionándola muy fuerte, pues posiblemente en lo más profundo de su corazón temía que fuese a pasar lo que estaba sucediendo: Shizuru no estaba.

Miró con pánico el alrededor y notó que en el velador estaba el anillo de Shizuru, aquel anillo que Shizuru no se sacaba ni siquiera para ducharse, aquel tesoro de la castaña estaba abandonado a su suerte en aquel pequeño velador. Se levantó, pero sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, tragaba saliva con lentitud, su corazón volvía a latir de forma muy rápida, no podía ser verdad.

Estaba totalmente desnuda. Caminó por el pasillo, se fue hasta el baño y solo había un cepillo de dientes. Se fue hasta la sala de estar y la gran maleta que el día anterior estaba junto al sofá, ahora ya no estaba: Shizuru se había ido.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **POV Mai**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Shizuru se fue y no volvimos a saber de ella. Los primeros días Natsuki la llamó por teléfono, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía se escuchaba desde una grabadora " _El número al que usted llama no existe"_. Posterior a eso le mandó correos, llamó a su madre, a sus compañeros de trabajo pero era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, Natsuki no era capaz de encontrar a Shizuru por ninguna parte. Natsuki ha pasado por varias etapas desde que Shizuru se fue, desde el _"Shizuru es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida"_ hasta el _"No puedo vivir sin Shizuru"._

Llevo 5 días con Natsuki. He decidido quedarme con ella ya que me preocupa mucho y realmente me da miedo que haga algo, ya que se ha vuelto un zombie. Está todo el día en el sofá mirando películas de terror mientras come chocolate y bebe cerveza. En las noches se pone más sensible y termina llorando. Yo intento consolarla, sin embargo, no cesa su llanto hasta que se queda totalmente dormida. Creo sinceramente que nadie es capaz de quitarle el dolor que lleva en su corazón.

Ni siquiera se ha bañado…¡Juro que no quiero juzgarla! Pero me pasa que estoy demasiado preocupada por ella. Decidí que era hora de hablar con mi amiga, no puedo dejar que se eche a morir así como así.

Como todos los días en las noches llegué, Natsuki se encontraba mirando por trigésima vez una película de zombies, o quizás, lo que quedaba de Natsuki. Me puse frente al televisor, lo apagué y la miré algo molesta.

 **Fin POV Mai**

\- Natsuki tenemos que hablar… - dijo de forma categórica – no puedes seguir así…¡Lo sabes!

\- ¿seguir como? Pedí vacaciones en el trabajo…¿Qué quieres que haga? – ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla

\- Natsuki llevas días sin bañarte, juro que no quiero juzgarte pero… - siendo interrumpida por Natsuki

\- de hecho, lo estás haciendo… - respondió de forma abúlica - ¿Quieres que me arregle para ver Freddy Krueger? – continuó bebiendo su cerveza

\- ¡Ok! Lo estoy haciendo…pero ¡Mírate! Así no vas a recuperar a Shizuru – respondió con molestia.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que la recupere? – se levantó indignada – Shizuru me dejó ¡Mai! ¡Me dejó! ¡Me dejó como me han dejado todas las personas que dicen que no lo harán! Cambió su número, ignora mis correos, se cambió de trabajo ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga?!

\- ¡Pues ir donde está ella! – la miró molesta - ¡Sabes que posiblemente está donde su mamá! – le tocó el hombro – ve a verla…no pierdes nada… - intentó animar a su amiga.

\- Dejó su anillo, Mai ¡Se fue luego de que…! – quedó en silencio unos minutos – me siento usada, Mai – respondió con lágrimas en los ojos – era nuestro anillo especial…se va a casar… - hizo un puchero lleno de dolor – con un hijo de puta que debe ser dueño de la mitad de Japón…¡Tengo tanta rabia!

\- ¡pero tú eres la catedral! – tomó sus hombros y la zamarreo - ¡Tú eres la del anillo! ¡Ese empresario afeminado puede ser dueño de la mitad de Japón, pero solo tú eres la dueña de su corazón!

\- Mai… - respondió con lágrimas que se volvía a mostrar – Shizuru era el amor de mi vida…y se fue…me prometió que no me dejaría… - se sentó con tristeza nuevamente – rompió nuestra promesa…la perdí y no sé por qué – respondió mientras se ponía a llorar nuevamente

\- Natsuki…aún no la has perdido…créeme – la abrazó fuertemente

\- ¿de verdad? – preguntó entre lágrimas - ¿Aún no la he perdido?

\- Ve… - tomó ambos hombros de su amiga – ve por Shizuru…demuéstrale que está equivocada – besó su mejilla - ¡Demuéstrale quién es Natsuki Kuga! – explicó la colorina dándole animo a su amiga.

 **POV Natsuki**

 _Cuando la mañana llegó, decidí tomar mi motocicleta e ir en busca de Shizuru. Respiré profundamente, intenté manejar con tranquilidad, debía hacer que Shizuru me escuchara. Para tranquilidad de Mai, por supuesto me bañé e intenté ponerme lo más decente posible. Camino a casa de la madre de Shizuru comencé a recordar todos aquellos momentos que habíamos vivido en estos últimos tres años de noviazgo. Recordé nuestro primer beso nuevamente, recordé nuestra primera vez, recordé lo hermoso que fue sentirme completamente de Shizuru. Recordé cuando conocí a sus padres, recordé el nervio que sentía. Eran muchos los recuerdos que tenía junto a Shizuru, ella era parte de mi vida, de todo lo que significaba ser Natsuki Kuga por lo que ella debía perdonar mi egoísmo, pero yo no podía dejarla ir, si significaba todo para mí, absolutamente todo._

 _No faltaba demasiado por llegar, quizás una hora por un camino que estaban arreglando, llovía, pero no me importaba, ya no faltaba tanto…Me daba miedo pensar en lo que le diría a Shizuru, me daba miedo que ella ya no me amara, sin embargo, no podía darme por vencida, tenía que ser fuerte y paciente como Shizuru siempre lo había sido por mí._

 _El camino lo conocía muy bien, ya que muchas veces había ido a dejar a Shizuru a casa de sus padres en motocicleta, de hecho, la última navidad la habíamos pasado ahí, cuando su padre aún vivía._

 _Iba todo bien a pesar de la lluvia, pero lamentablemente había ignorado la señal: "Peligro de derrumbe a 100 metros". Me hizo demasiado sentido todo lo que estaba sucediendo minutos antes, estaba viendo pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos…No estaba volando…¿O si? No…estaba cayendo a más de 5 metros de la motocicleta y el casco se rompía de forma automática al proyectarse con el suelo…y la sangre caía de ese pobre cuerpo…que lamentablemente era el mío._

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

 _Hola hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de mi nueva historia "Recuérdame"._

 _Esta historia está hecha para un concurso del fandom de Mai Hime Latinoamérica el cual comienza hoy…ahora mismo! Básicamente quien tenga la historia más popular gana, esto quiere decir, quien tiene más comentarios en esta página será la ganadora oficial. Así que si les gustó los invito a que comenten porque esa será la forma de evaluarnos._

 _Son 5 capítulos, pero si no gano de todas maneras terminaré la historia ya que realmente me ha gustado escribir esto que de antemano advierto será una Corona de lágrimas (¿Alguién más vio Corona de lágrimas?)_

 _Un besito esquimal enorme a cada quien lea esto y espero de todo corazón les guste!_

 _Mari Morson_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Recuérdame" – Capítulo 2**

\- ¿Encontraron algún número telefónico entre toda su documentación? – preguntó el doctor, quien llevaba dos horas con la paciente. Salía de la sala y se quitaba la mascarilla - ¿Algo? – volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba en una silla del pasillo junto al doctor interno.

\- Encontraron un número que no tenía buzón, no nos contestó jamás y otro número contestó hace poco…dijo ser una amiga y ya viene para acá… - explicó el joven. Comenzaba la práctica en el hospital de Chiba, se sentía aún nervioso y quería hacer las cosas bien por lo que él mismo se encargó de avisar por teléfono sobre el accidente de la joven de tan solo 23 años.

En un lugar posiblemente no muy apartado de aquel hospital local, se encontraba una joven bebiendo una taza de té. Se había levantado temprano para tener aquella reunión con su socio de empresa, que futuramente sería su marido.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no me casaría contigo si no hubiese un contrato prenupcial que tu papá firmó hipotecando los pocos bienes que tenía a cambio de que saldáramos sus enormes deudas – decía un hombre de unos 30 años. Estaban en una sala de un estilo antiguo japonés.

Ambos se encontraban bebiendo té mientras se aproximaban a hablar de lo que sería el futuro matrimonio. En la mesa se encontraban unos documentos y estaba el diario el cual tenía dentro de sus titulares "Derrumbe en carretera de Chiba provoca accidente".

En la esquina de aquella sala se encontraba una mujer de unos 70 años que había sido la criada de toda la vida de Takanori. La mujer se encontraba sentada en aquella esquina y solo se levantaba para servirles el té.

Shizuru se encontraba mirando el reflejo de su taza, se preguntaba si acaso todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, sin embargo, estuviera bien o mal, no tenía más opciones. Su madre se encontraba enferma, su padre debía una millonada y la única forma de solucionarlo todo era casándose. Había amado y admirado toda la vida a su padre, mas se sentía desilusionada de él, ya que sentía que prácticamente la había vendido, la había prostituido en su lecho de muerte.

\- Creo que las obviedades no es necesario explicarlas – sonrió Shizuru con una mirada muy apagada. Se preguntaba cómo se encontraba Natsuki, si acaso se encontraba bien. Había cambiado su celular, por lo que ignoraba si la había llamado, y ya no estaba abriendo su correo personal, únicamente el del trabajo. No es como que Natsuki no hubiese sabido que ella tenía un correo electrónico especial para su trabajo, pero sabía que la peli cobalto era tan despistada que posiblemente ni siquiera tenía internalizada dicha información, sin embargo, y para su desgracia, todo lo que estaba sucediendo le rompía cada segundo que pasaba un poco más el corazón y creía genuinamente que llegaría el momento en el que ya no podría soportarlo más.

\- Vaya…hubo un choque cerca de aquí – comentó Takanori mirando el diario – la carretera que conecta con Kyoto es tan peligrosa – mencionó mientras lo dejaba en la mesa.

\- Que lamentable… - musitó la castaña sin importarle realmente qué había sucedido.

 **POV Mai**

 _Me llamaron por teléfono de un hospital y quise creer que se trataba de una mentira, de una estúpida estafa telefónica, sin embargo, no era cierto, Natsuki se había tenido un accidente._

 _Al cabo de una hora llegué donde estaba ella, Tate me llevó. Llegamos hasta el hospital y mientras una chica de la recepción me pedía que no corriera por los pasillos, yo buscaba al doctor Sakuragi. Al cabo de pocos minutos logré encontrarlo y pedirle que me explicara qué demonios había sucedido._

 _Había chocado, había un letrero de peligro de derrumbe y Natsuki no lo vió. Terminó cayendo más de 5 metros y se terminó rompiendo el casco. Tenía 5 costillas rotas, una pierna y se había quebrado la clavícula. El golpe en la cabeza la tenía con coma inducido, había perdido demasiada sangre, el pronóstico no era muy alentador, pero estaban trabajando las 24 horas del día para mejorar dicho pronóstico. Había que esperar el resultado de unos exámenes para saber si es que acaso tenía algún daño cerebral…estaba aterrada por Natsuki._

 **Fin POV Mai**

\- Todo es mi culpa…Tate – decía Mai mientras comenzaba a llorar - ¡Maldición! ¡Yo le dije que fuera a ver a Shizuru! ¡sabía que estaba mal! ¡Sabía que no estaba pensando! ¡Y le dije que fuera igual! ¡Por qué?! – decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza y Tate la abrazaba con tristeza, tenía mucha pena, se sentía realmente desesperada.

\- Pero Mai… - le acarició sus manos – fue un accidente…todo esto fue un accidente – intentaba explicarle

\- ¡Debo llamar a Shizuru! – decía desesperaba entre llanto mientras comenzaba a llamar – _El número al que usted intenta llamar no existe -_ ¡Mierda! ¡Shizuru por qué mierda no contestas! – gritó desesperaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza - ¡Necesito comunicarme con Shizuru como sea! – Tate la agarró de los hombros y la abrazó fuertemente

\- Mai…tranquila – tomó el rostro de la joven de cabello naranjo – Vamos a comunicarnos con Fujino-san, lo haremos como sea – besó la frente de su novia - ¡Tranquila mi vida!

\- Tate…Tate… - lloraba abrazaba a él – si a Natsuki le pasa algo jamás me lo voy a perdonar…¡¿por qué mierda no la llevé yo donde Shizuru?! ¡¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza?! – sollozaba en los brazos de su novio.

\- Vamos a comunicarnos con Shizuru…tranquila – decía preocupado, con bastante seriedad.

\- ¿Pero cómo? No contesta el teléfono… - lo miró mientras lloraba

\- Hablaremos con Reito-san – dijo Tate – la buscaremos como sea…ya lo verás… - le sonrió – Natsuki es fuerte… - besó los labios de su novia – Natsuki siempre lo ha sido…

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Takanori se puso a hablarme de un accidente en moto en la carretera, de La bolsa, que los nuevos negocios que podríamos hacer luego de casarnos. Me fue inevitable ponerme a pensar en todas las cosas bellas que había vivido junto a Natsuki…realmente poco y nada me importaba…Sentía que mi corazón se estaba desangrando…sentía que no me cabía la pena en el corazón._

 _Recuerdo cuando me fui a estudiar a Tokyo, lo hice con mucho dolor porque sabía que posiblemente no volvería a ver a Natsuki, sin embargo, ella había sido bastante clara conmigo, ella no quería nada más que una amistad, y como solo éramos amigas, debía ser consistente en mi discurso y no exponerla a situaciones que sabía que ella no quería._

 _Para mi grata sorpresa, al poco tiempo de haberme ido a vivir a aquel departamento de Tokyo que tan buenos recuerdos me traería, apareció Natsuki tocando la puerta con una mochila y dos cascos – Vine a verte…¿Puedo pasar? – recuerdo que preguntó de la forma torpe y sincera que ella tenía. ¿Qué si podía pasar? Natsuki podía vivir ahí si quería. Venía aproximadamente una vez al mes, a veces venía cada dos meses, pero siempre que venía me hacía la persona más feliz de la tierra. Había momentos en los cuales se acercaba tanto a mi que quería creer que realmente estaba dejando aquel umbral de "amistad" de lado, pero al pasar los minutos volvía a ser la misma de siempre, la misma persona que me exigía que la viera solo como una amiga. ¿Acaso podía hacer eso? No podía, podía fingirlo, podía no hablarle de mis sentimientos, pero me era imposible no verla como la persona más importante de mi vida, por la que estaba dispuesta a entregar mi vida si era necesario._

 _Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando apareció una tal Arika. Era compañera de universidad de Natsuki y solía llamarla casi todos los días. Desde el momento que me dijo su nombre y me comenzó a hablar de ella, comencé a sentir como un fuego interno ardía de forma casi enfermiza en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Temía lo peor, y dentro de lo peor, temía no aguantarme los celos y terminar matándola._

 _No lo soporté más y decidí ir a Fuuka a ver a Natsuki, ahí conocí a la famosa Arika y me di cuenta que efectivamente estaba enamorada de mi Natsuki, podía verlo claramente, sin embargo, también me di cuenta que ella era tan torpe que no se había dado cuenta._

 _\- No sabía que Natsuki era una rompecorazones… - recuerdo que le comenté en una feria de la primavera. Por supuesto Natsuki me ignoró completamente, quizás ni siquiera entendió exactamente a qué me refería, pero yo creo que esa chica realmente la amaba. Aquella noche en la feria, para mi sorpresa y quizás la de todos, Natsuki tomó mi mano por un rato. Yo sentía que quería volar, íbamos caminando de la mano, su mano era algo fría, pero me hacia sentir tantas cosas que posiblemente mi temperatura corporal habría subido 10 grados por el solo hecho de sentirla tan cerca. Ella esa noche se veía radiante, se reía mucho de lo pésima que era con la pesca milagrosa, recuerdo que intentó recoger un peluche para mi pero jamás lo logró, incluso se puso a discutir con el dueño del puesto, y se puso a decirle que su juego estaba arreglado. Posiblemente era cierto, después de todo Natsuki era una Hime, sin embargo, a mi ese peluche no me importaba, me importaban las ganas que tenía ella de dármelo…era hermoso todo lo que ella hacía._

 _Años después Natsuki me confesaría que me había dado la mano porque había muchas chicas detrás de mi y ella se había puesto celosa. Natsuki sinceramente no era una persona muy celosa, al menos muy pocas veces lo demostró, posiblemente las veces que yo la molestaba con mi club de fans cuando ella decía que se quedaría el viernes en la noche jugando en casa. A veces me costaba entender que ella realmente necesitaba su espacio. Cuanto daría por volver todo ese tiempo atrás y disfrutarlo nuevamente. Tengo la impresión de que lo disfruté tanto como pude, pero podría haberlo apreciado aún más si hubiese sabido que solo duraría 3 años._

 _Recuerdo aquella noche que discutimos, me salí de control, le dije muchas cosas que tal vez no eran mi intención, que estaba harta de sentir que Natsuki no asumía que nuestra relación realmente no era una simple amistad. Sentía que todo el mundo lo notaba menos ella, o quizás…todo el mundo lo notaba pero ella prefería fingir demencia._

 _Aquella noche Natsuki me dijo que no quería ilusionarme, que no quería hacerme creer cosas que realmente no eran. Aquella noche no lo aguanté más, tomé tu rostro y besé tus labios como jamás en la vida me había atrevido. Aquellas infinitas veces a tu lado, incluso aquellas infinitas veces que había dormido a tu lado, que me habías terminado abrazando en la noche y había quedado a escasos centímetros de ti, todas aquellas veces se habían juntado en ese momento. Supongo que ni siquiera estaba pensando, mis manos se impusieron a la razón y mis labios se juntaron con los tuyos. Temía un rechazo, temía que todo terminara en una cachetada que por supuesto asumía que quizás si la merecía…pero no…en vez de una cachetada recibí la respuesta a aquel beso. Creía que estaba soñando pero no, estabas tú besando mis labios, devolviéndome la vida. Dijiste que te daba miedo que te conociera bien y me terminara alejando de ti pero ¡Por Dios! Yo te amaba tal como eras…todas las formas que conocía de mi Natsuki las amaba, sin distinción._

 _Así pasaron las semanas y en realidad prácticamente no volvimos a hablar del tema. Actuábamos de forma normal, como las amigas que no éramos, pero tampoco como novias o algo parecido a eso. Te fuiste a quedar un fin de semana a mi casa, estábamos viendo una película que realmente a mi me gustaba, estaba concentrada viéndola cuando de pronto sentí como tu mano comenzó a acariciar el dorso de mi mano. Estabas apoyada en mi pecho viendo la película y de pronto sentí un cubo de hielo pasar por mi espalda cuando alzaste tu rostro y quedaste a escasos centímetros de mi…hice lo mismo y te quedé mirando, para cuando me di cuenta estabas besándome. Así estuvimos un tiempo, entre besos que nos dábamos cuando llegaba la noche, pero después de eso no me daban ganas de pedir explicaciones…pues me daba mucho miedo perderte debido a mi insistencia._

 _Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños y recibí un mensaje de Natsuki, me había invitado a un restaurante que yo amaba. Llegué posiblemente 20 minutos antes de la hora citada, pedí un té, lo que no sabía es que terminaría bebiendo 4 tazas de té esa noche. Al cabo de dos horas asumí que Natsuki no llegaría, lo extraño de todo eso era que ella no me contestaba el celular, tampoco tenía llamadas perdidas…¿Acaso me había dejado plantada?_

 _Llegué a mi casa en un estado de bastante desilusión – debo admitir – me puse a leer un libro mientras pensaba en lo triste que era la situación, estuve llorando un poco pues me preguntaba si acaso Natsuki se había arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado…¿Y qué tantas cosas habían sucedido? Tal vez para ella no significaban la gran cosa…Me puse a tomar un par de vasos de vodka, eran vasos muy pequeños, no quería emborracharme como idiota por Natsuki, tenía que verme digna a pesar de la decepción. Iban a ser las 12 de la noche y ni rastros de ella, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió…era ella. Natsuki venía totalmente mojada, su cabello estaba húmedo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío y en sus manos traía unas rosas a mal traer ¿Qué había sucedido?_

 _\- No me vas a creer lo que sucedió… - dijiste al mismo tiempo que dejé aquel sofá en el cual estaba postrada y decidí correr a abrazarte, el alma me había vuelto al cuerpo por fin, te abracé tan fuertemente que sentí que casi podía sentir tu cuerpo por completo. Al cabo de unos segundos luego de besarnos me pediste que fuera tu novia…simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Acaso podía ser el día más feliz de mi vida?_

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

 **Flash Back**

\- Ara ara…Natsuki fue muy cruel… - quedó mirando a la joven peli cobalto y acarició la mejilla de esta.

\- Shizuru se me fundió el motor a mitad del camino ¡Lo juro! – explicó la peli cobalto

\- ¿Y Natsuki no recordó que los celulares los inventaron para comunicarse con las personas? – le sonrió - por ejemplo…para este tipo de eventualidades…

\- No tenía señal en la carretera…además se me acabó la batería del celular…lo lamento – la quedó mirando fijamente – Shizuru ¿No vas a responderme? – preguntó con temor - ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

\- No… - la abrazó fuertemente – no puedo creer lo que me estás pidiendo… - confesó con felicidad - ¿De verdad crees que esto es lo que quieres? Ser novia de esta loca…? – le sonrió y abrazó fuertemente, llevó los brazos de la joven motociclista hasta su cintura – Estoy segura que no he hecho publicidad engañosa…Sabes como soy…

\- sí… - Natsuki le sonrió y llevó las manos hasta su rostro – y sí, creo que estás loca – se rio al mismo tiempo que Shizuru – pero porque eres hermosa y sigues enamorada de mi…no tiene sentido…

\- estoy enamorada de la mujer más bella del mundo…en todo sentido… - se acercó y volvió a besar sus labios. Se sentía nerviosa de la situación, pero se sentía segura en los brazos de Shizuru y además quería hacerla sentir segura.

Las flores cayeron al piso, la peli cobalto tomó en brazos a la castaña y la apoyó en la primera pared que encontró mientras comenzaba a besarla sin parar, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su ahora novia le quitaba la chaqueta y esta caía al piso.

La motociclista comenzó a besar el cuello de la amante del té, era un olor exquisito el que emanaba de su cuerpo, su mentón tiritaba de los nervios, pero mientras más la besaba, más segura se sentía de todo lo que quería entregarle a Shizuru. Entre besos y caricias terminaron llegando a la habitación de la cumpleañera.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Shizuru, entre un jadeo que intentaba disimular, mientras miraba sonrojada a la motociclista - ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? – quedó mirando a Natsuki. Ella estaba sentada en la cama y Natsuki estaba parada frente a ella, cuando de pronto se quitó la blusa que traía puesta.

\- Sí… - suspiró nerviosa Natsuki, quien se sentó en las piernas de Shizuru y continuó besándola. Las manos de Shizuru se fueron a la cálida espalda de Natsuki, tocaron sus hombros, su nuca, su larga cabellera, sentía que se la estaba comiendo a besos.

Entre ambas existía un pequeño vaivén que hacía que la menor se meciera encima de su novia, la que con cada roce la apretaba un poco más a su cuerpo, llenando de deseo su corazón.

\- T-te…te a-amo… - era un gemido ahogado el que intentaba ocultar Shizuru. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía claro que no quería parar. Se preguntaba en qué momento había merecido todo lo que le estaba pasando. Tener a Natsuki de esa manera era algo que jamás en la vida había imaginado que podría suceder, sin embargo, todo ello estaba sucediendo.

\- Te amo… - con la ronca voz que la caracterizada. La peli cobalto se incorporó un poco y se recostó en la cama con la castaña. La miró emocionada – Te amo…te amo tanto… - le sonrió emocionada, mientras sentía que la felicidad la tenía frente a su nariz. Se sentía realizada.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Shizuru, quien veía a la joven con una respiración pesada y las mejillas sonrojadas producto de todo lo que estaba pensando.

\- Sí… - sonrió nerviosa – Shi…Shizuru… - tomó el rostro de la joven mientras la miraba con vergüenza – yo…sé que es obvio, pero…jamás he estado con nadie… - desvió el rostro, a lo que la castaña sonrió - ¡No te rías!

\- Lo siento…pero me matas cuando te sonrojas… - besó la mejilla de la peli cobalto – tendré cuidado… - besó la frente de su novia.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- ¿Doctor? – preguntó Mai con angustia - ¿Cómo sigue? – decía con los ojos llorosos.

\- Aún no podemos decir nada al respecto – explicó mientras le tomaba el hombro – yo le juro que haré todo para que su novia se mejore… - le sonrió con esperanza

\- No…no es mi novia – sonrió con tristeza – es mi amiga…

\- Lo…lo siento… - susurró el doctor – cuando llegó al hospital alcanzó a decir algo…susurró algo así como que no la dejara alguien… - la miró preocupada – ella no vio el letrero…supongo…además por la proyección de los golpes, iba a un exceso de velocidad…lamento decir – dijo de solemne manera el doctor.

\- ¡Mai! ¡Mai! – llegó Tate por el pasillo – ¡Encontré el número de Reito-san! – decía esperanzado el rubio.

 **Flash Back**

Shizuru continuó besándola mientras comenzaba a irse nuevamente al cuello de Natsuki, tomaba fuertemente la cintura de ella y procedía a acariciarla. Natsuki se puso encima de su novia y quedó mirándola por algunos segundos – ¿Por…por qué…eres tan…tan linda? – Shizuru tras escuchar esto sintió que se podía morir de amor en ese mismo instante, realmente Natsuki era demasiado tierna con ella. Luego de decir esto continuó besándola mientras la menor comenzaba a meter sus manos por debajo del vestido de Shizuru, lentamente esta comenzaba a sentir como a su cuerpo le comenzaba a subir la temperatura, debido a que el tacto de Natsuki era demasiado intenso. De su cuello se fue al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió, Shizuru en ese momento se preguntó si era lo que Natsuki quería, que qué debía hacer en ese momento, sin embargo, la peli cobalto la tomó del cuello y se puso debajo de ella, rodeándola por el cuello mientras la tomaba de la nuca para dirigirla a su propio cuello. Shizuru obedecía con vehemencia. Ambas se sentaron y continuaron besándose. Natsuki la quedó mirando, su respiración estaba agitada, estaba sonrojada, sin embargo, volvió a meter sus manos dentro del vestido de Shizuru y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, subiendo por su abdomen hasta cerca de las costillas, la apretaba fuertemente mientras Shizuru comenzaba a recostarla, atrayéndola a ella.

Los besos continuaban mientras Natsuki comenzaba a subir hasta los senos de Shizuru, la cual se sentía en el cielo, sentía como una pequeña carga eléctrica iba de su corazón hasta su entrepierna. Natsuki sentía lo mismo, sin embargo, era algo que nunca en su vida había sentido y eso era algo que la tenía ensimismada en la mirada penetrante de su novia. La motociclista sentía como los pezones de Shizuru estaban completamente erectos y eso le daba ganas de lamerlos, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza. Terminó por sacarle completamente el vestido, hasta verla desnuda, estaba demasiado nerviosa, sus manos tiritaban. Shizuru se separó un poco de ella, quien quedó en silencio unos segundos. La amante del té iba a decir algo pero se sorprendió al sentir como Natsuki se iba a sus senos y los comenzaba a besar lentamente.

\- Na-Natsuki… - la joven gimió sutilmente. Se sentía de maravilla, nunca en su vida habría imaginado que Natsuki la estuviera dominando, la estuviera haciendo sentir que no sabía que hacer más que disfrutar las caricias de su novia.

\- ¿Es…está bien así? – preguntó ella luego de besarle los senos para mirarla algo avergonzada.

\- si... – le sonrió y comenzó a besarla a ella. Shizuru la tomó del cuello y continuó besándola. Natsuki la acostó y tomó sus manos e hizo que la tocara.

\- Vas a matarme… - sonrió Shizuru, quien continuó sintió que podía morir del éxtasis en ese mismo minuto.

\- Me encanta que me toques… – confesó la motociclista y la miró a los ojos para besar sus labios.

\- Te amo mi Natsuki…y quiero…quiero demostrarte que eres hermosa…que me encantas…que te quiero…que eres la única persona que deseo en mi vida - besó nuevamente sus labios. La peli cobalto se sacó muy avergonzadamente su camisa, haciendo que Shizuru quedara pasmada ante tanta belleza.

\- Hazme tuya…por favor… - Dijo haciendo enternecer a Shizuru, la cual tomó ambas manos y quedó mirando su abdomen, su pecho, su rostro; la joven era hermosa.

\- Natsuki es hermosa – Mientras acostaba a Natsuki y comenzaba a besar sus costillas, su abdomen. Ambas se quedaron mirando unos segundos, estaban muy excitadas, se podía notar en la mirada de ambas, que brillaban, que estaban iluminadas, con ganas de sentirse en la otra. Continuaron besándose por un largo rato, no hacían más que eso, besarse, sus respiraciones era lo único que llenaba el silencio de aquella noche de lluvia de Tokyo.

Shizuru besaba cada centímetro del abdomen de Natsuki, excitándose cada vez que esta soltaba un gemido ahogado acompañado de su nombre. Tenía sus brazos entrelazados al cuello de ella, se sentía completamente entregada.

\- Dame más… - Realmente escucharla así la hacía sentir en las nubes, Natsuki era realmente perfecta, era hermosa, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si tocarla o continuar mirándola, no quería que ella notara cuanto estaba babeando por verla, así que comenzó a rozar sus pezones con la punta de sus yemas, haciendo que esta dirigiera sus manos a la nuca de la amante del té para guiarla hasta sus senos y comenzar a besarlos.

La motociclista estaba experimentando un cumulo inexplicable de placer, sentía que cada momento que pasaba le era un poco más difícil respirar.

\- Shizuru… - la joven la miró – soy tuya… - la comenzó a besar nuevamente, mientras que su novia la recostaba y comenzaba a besar entera, sentía como la piel de Natsuki ardía por completo, depositaba besos en todo el cuerpo de ella, para luego llegar a sus labios y continuar. Se acercó a su oreja y mordió su lóbulo – Shi-zu… - la joven con mayor intensidad de apretaba al cuerpo de la kiotence, comenzando a usar sus uñas y marcando suavemente su espalda.

Shizuru comenzó a bajar por el ombligo, hasta llegar al pantalón que portaba Natsuki, la miró unos segundos y ella sumamente excitada se mordió el labio de manera inconsciente y le pidió – sigue… - accionando el botón de "fin de autocontrol" de la joven amante del té, la cual delicadamente le sacó los pantalones, mientras acariciaba las piernas de la menor. Al mismo tiempo, Natsuki continuaba acariciando a Shizuru, cuando de pronto metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de la joven, sintiéndola sumamente húmeda. Al sentir esto la joven de ojos rojos, sintió que la vida se le iba y luego volvía. Tenía su boca entreabierta. Tomó a Natsuki completamente y la recostó, comenzando a bajar por su abdomen, dirigiéndose directamente a su entrepierna, tocándola con su propia boca, sin embargo, a Natsuki no le bastó pues quería que la sintiera completamente y con sus manos se sacó la ropa interior que traía puesta y dejando con ataque al corazón a Shizuru, la cual la quedó mirando con duda – si…sigue… - estaba entrando en suma confianza con su novia, la cual abrió un poco las piernas de Natsuki y se dirigió hasta ella para comenzar a lamerla. El primer contacto entre su lengua y el clítoris de la peli cobalto le supo a gloria, sentirla tan húmeda era algo maravilloso que jamás en la vida se habría imaginado. Posiblemente ni en los sueños más húmedos que alguna vez había tenido con Natsuki se comparaban a la maravilla que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Continuó rápidamente mientras los gemidos de Natsuki se comenzaban a volver cada vez más intensos. Con sus manos tocaba la nuca de su amante para profundizar el contacto. Realmente en ese estado había olvidado completamente como se respiraba, lo que estaba sintiendo por Shizuru era único, era especial, era maravilloso, se sentía querida, se sentía amada; sentía que todas las dudas que alguna vez había tenido se esfumaban para siempre, en ese instante.

Shizuru dejó su trabajo para volver a los labios de Natsuki, un beso que tenía sabor a ella, por lo que se sonrojó completamente pero ahora a pesar de la vergüenza sabía lo que quería, quería ser completamente de ella, quería que fuera Shizuru quien marcara su vida. Se levantó y continuaron besándose por algún rato, se tocaban completamente. Natsuki se recostó y comenzó a sacarle la ropa interior a Shizuru. Cuando ya ambas estuvieron completamente desnudas Shizuru volvió a los senos de Natsuki y los masajeaba y mordía suavemente. Ambas se quedaron mirando unos momentos, la tensión aumento pues sabían lo que seguía.

\- Sigue… - gimió la peli cobalto.

\- yo… - la joven tragó saliva algo nerviosa – Natsuki…Te amo… – musitó la castaña.

Shizuru quedó mirando fijamente a Natsuki, intentando demostrarle en aquella mirada todo el amor que le profesaba. Con su mano izquierda – _siempre izquierda_ \- tomó la mano derecha de la peli cobalto, entrelazando sus delgados dedos con los de ella. Con su otra mano llevó uno de sus dedos hacia los carnosos labios de Natsuki, los delineó lentamente y posteriormente comenzó a acariciar con su mano el pecho de la joven, su cintura, su cadera, hasta por fin llevar a la bendita intimidad de Natsuki, al cual se aferró completamente al cuerpo de Shizuru, le abrazó la espalda y comenzó a arañarla sutilmente para luego de que entrara un segundo dedo ese sutil abrazó se volviera en un feroz abrazo, Natsuki chupaba con frenesí el cuello de Shizuru, por lo que esta internamente pensaba que realmente eso no pasaría desapercibido al día siguiente – Shi-Shizu…Shizu…m-me encanta… - confesaba la joven con algo de vergüenza – si…sigue…sigue…por favor…

La kiotence continuaba moviéndose dentro de Natsuki, moviendo sus caderas al compás de aquella danza que ambas bailaban, la cual cada vez se volvía más rápida y los gemidos de Natsuki se volvían el coro de los ángeles para la amante del té.

– Si…si…sigo? – preguntaba Shizuru entre gemidos pues la pierna de Natsuki rozaba con su entrepierna dándole una caricia exquisita en su clítoris.

\- S-si…si…si…gue…. - Para Natsuki estar con Shizuru así la hacía completamente feliz, sin embargo, sentía que su excitación estaba llegando a su punto.

Shizuru miró el pasado y se dio cuenta que podía ser amada, que todo lo que había tenido que esperar para ser feliz valía la pena en aquel instante. Sentía que Natsuki le estaba dando el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo. Sentía que ese 19 de diciembre no lo olvidaría jamás en la vida, que si tenía que esperar de nuevo todo lo que había esperado le daba lo mismo. Dos años esperando al amor de su vida se habían vuelto una insignificancia para todo lo que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Sintió como la motociclista la apretó completamente, dejándole marcas de uñas que pensaba, no saldrían con facilidad de su piel.

\- Shi-Shizu…Shizu! Sí! Te amo…¡Te amo tanto! - posterior a eso sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, había tenido un orgasmo provocando una presión que se alojaba en lo más profundo de su corazón y terminaba en la punta de sus pies. Se dio vuelta automáticamente quedando en el pecho de la castaña, quien le sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- muchas gracias… - besó sus labios y posteriormente cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Su Natsuki…su motorista favorita.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Takanori al notar que una lágrima caía por las mejillas de la castaña.

\- Lo siento! – la joven se levantó algo incómoda, realmente haber recordado su primera vez con Natsuki la ponía así. De un momento a otro una puntada en su corazón hizo que comenzaba a latir muy fuertemente - ¡Takanori! ¿Podrías prestarme el diario por favor? – lo quedó mirando fijamente. El alto moreno quedó mirando a la castaña y se acercó a entregarle el diario, sin embargo, la señora de 70 años se acercó a servir el té y debido a su vejez, sin querer la mujer roció parte del agua hirviendo fuera de la taza.

\- ¡Discúlpeme! - decía mientras tomaba el diario local y lo ponía en la mesa para que absorbiera el agua caliente.

\- No…no se preocupe – dijo Shizuru algo incómoda, sentía que debía leer el periódico.

\- Si quieres te traigo otro periódico – comentó Takanori de forma amable.

\- Ne…necesito ir a tomar aire…permiso – le sonrió y se fue hasta el jardín, quedó mirando el cielo y tocó su pecho – _Natsuki…¿Estás bien…?_ – se preguntó a si misma con pánico. Suspiró un poco y comprendió que debía ser solo un delirio. Natsuki iba a estar bien, eventualmente estaría bien.

 _Hola hola! Aquí viene un nuevo capítulo de "Recuérdame", el fanfic del concurso del fandom de Mai Hime Latinoamérica. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que han comentado esta historia y me han dado su apoyo para este concurso. Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecer a todos quienes amablemente me han dado su apoyo, agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, me hace feliz y de corazón, me llena el alma (sí, si tengo alma)._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les guste haya gustado este capítulo que hice con todo el corazón del mundo para ustedes._

 _Les mando un besito esquimal a toda la gente y no olviden votar por Mari Morson opción 5. Pueden concursar por una cita con Shizuru marcando Morson al 8022 luego de comentarme esta historia (Ojalá fuese así, incluso yo concursaría xD)._


	3. Chapter 3

**Recuérdame – Capítulo 3**

\- ¿Y cuál era el nombre de la pobre muchacha? – preguntó Takanori alzando el rostro en dirección de su hermano, mostrando en ese contacto un dejo de tristeza por la historia que le estaba contando el joven estudiante de medicina. La historia le parecía tan lamentable que había terminado captado totalmente su atención al escuchar el relato de su hermano menor.

\- Natsuki…Natsuki Kuga… – Musitó el joven estudiante de medicina. Tras decir esto, una taza de té cayó al piso haciéndose trizas de forma instantánea.

Era una castaña la que entraba al salón del té donde se encontraba Takanori junto con su hermano, al tiempo que un río de lágrimas comenzaba a entremeterse por sus mejillas y producto de dichas lágrimas es que se apagaba aquel fuego en sus ojos que tanto la habían caracterizado toda su vida.

 **5 horas antes…**

 **POV Mai**

 _Luego de que el doctor nos comentara la situación en la cual se encontraba Natsuki, intentamos comunicarnos con Reito para que pudiera darnos el número telefónico de Shizuru y por fin poder contactarla. Lamentablemente y luego de unas 2 horas intentando llamarlo, seguía sin contestarnos. Aparentemente estaba ocupado o su celular se encontraba apagado. También había llamado a Mikoto, pero ella tampoco contestaba su celular, por lo que la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mi persona y sentía que las horas pasaban y no lográbamos ni un solo avance. No teníamos como avisarle a Shizuru todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Al cabo de una hora llegó Nao hecha un mar de lágrimas. No la juzgo porque posiblemente llegó de la misma manera que había llegado yo. No todos los días te avisan que tu mejor amiga que, dicho sea de paso, acaba de ser pateada, está batallando entre la vida y la muerte. No culpaba a Nao, pues al igual que yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y es que todo se había desarrollado tan rápido que apenas podíamos respirar._

 _Nao al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a maldecir a los doctores que se encontraban atendiendo a Natsuki, comenzó a maldecir a Shizuru, incluso a la propia Natsuki. Ni una de las dos éramos capaces de aceptar lo que lamentablemente estaba sucediendo con nuestra amiga._

 _Debe haber sido un lapso de media hora cuando llegó por el pasillo un ayudante del doctor a cargo. Posiblemente era un estudiante, se le notaba complicado, notaba en sus palabras que estas pesaban, que realmente le costaba mucho explicarnos lo que estaba sucediendo. Nos explicó que Natsuki había sido sometida a una transfusión de sangre y que podía pasar una sola persona a verla._

 _Yo quería traerte a Shizuru, no te imaginas cuanto…No imaginas como habría deseado estar en tu lugar…Sin embargo, no hubo otra opción, ya que alguien debía pasar._

 _Caminé por aquel frío pasillo con una bata, un gorro y una mascarilla. Las luces perturbaban un poco y ahora siento que tiene mucho más sentido cuando dicen que uno ve una luz muy profunda, quizás las personas que han visto eso es porque definitivamente han estado en hospitales jugando los descuentos por su vida._

 _Verte ahí fue aterrador como impresionante, pues tu rostro tenía heridas en la mandíbula, una ceja y un ojo totalmente entintado; verte así me rompía el corazón. Estabas en una bata blanca como aquellas que tanto odiabas y despreciabas, aquellas que siempre denostabas cuando ibas al ginecólogo y decías que te quitaban la dignidad. ¡Cuánto daría porque abrieras esos ojitos y me dijeras que sentías que te habían quitado la dignidad! Tomé tu mano con mucho cuidado y la apreté sin mucha fuerza pues sentía que te podía doler. Una intravenosa atravesaba tu mano y llegaba hasta un tubo que estaba colgado hacia tu izquierda. Quería verte despertar y luego regañarte por haber tenido este accidente que nos tenía a todos con el alma en un hilo._

 _\- Vamos Nat…debes despertar – te pedía entre lágrimas mientras intentaba contenerme para no explotar del llanto. Dudaba si acariciar tu mejilla hinchada o no. Estaba tu boca conectada a un respirador, tu rostro se notaba angustiado…¿Por qué tuvo que suceder todo esto justo ahora?_

 _Una sola vez había tenido que enfrentarme a la muerte, la muerte de mi madre…ahora que lo pienso, posiblemente por esa razón Nao estaba tan histérica como yo, ambas sabíamos lo que era perder a una persona que tanto amábamos y no queríamos que Natsuki fuera la siguiente. La sola idea de pensar en la vida sin Natsuki nos desolaba, no puedes renunciar…antes tienes que luchar, tienes que hacerlo, Nat._

 _\- Te prometo que si despiertas…te haré todo el ramen del mundo…nadie te va a privar de la mayonesa…pero por sobre todas las cosas…te juro que Shizuru estará contigo… - en ese momento comprendí por qué Natsuki debía seguir luchando - ¡Te juro que te traeré a Shizuru! Nat…amiga mía…te juro que te traeré a Shizuru incluso si tengo que traerla jalándole su cabello…te lo juro Natsuki…pero por favor no te rindas ¡No nos dejes! –Quería que Natsuki me sintiera, que supiera que no iba a dejar de luchar hasta que Shizuru llegara a ese hospital, ya tuviera que dejar mi vida en ello - ¡Te juro por la memoria de mi mamá que vendrá Shizuru! ¡Por favor sigue luchando! Te…te lo suplico…_

 **Fin POV Mai**

La castaña se encontraba mirando el jardín de aquella mansión en la cual estaba, era todo verde, rodeado de pequeñas aves que jugaban entre ellas en el pequeño lago que se encontraba en la esquina de aquel gran prado. Sentía un frío que no era capaz de explicar. No era debido al clima, ya que traía un vestido y una manta encima, definitivamente el problema no era ello, ya que, aunque estuviera en el caribe la sensación sería la misma.

Quería que alguien la despertara, que la mujer que tanto amaba posara el rostro sobre su hombro, la rodeara por la cintura y le susurrara al oído que había sido una pesadilla, que todo estaba bien. Eso jamás iba a volver a suceder y por esa razón se cuestionaba su vida completa, se preguntaba cómo era que iba a seguir con vida si no tenía a Natsuki a su lado y además le había roto el corazón. Ese era y sería su gran dolor para siempre, sabía que jamás en la vida iba a ser capaz de perdonarse lo que estaba haciendo y por lo demás esperaba que Natsuki tampoco se lo perdonara, ya que no merecía perdonar a personas cobardes como ella. Sería la gran cruz que tendría que cargar para toda su vida.

Un sabor amargo corría por sus labios, pero al lado de la sensación que sopesaba en su corazón, se volvía la más dulce del mundo.

\- Sé que esto no es grato para ti… - explicó Takanori con sinceridad mientras se acercaba a ella y ambos se quedaban miraban como los pájaros jugaban entre ellos, con total libertad. Ambos sentían que aquella vista que tenían era como un zoológico, solo que ahora quienes estaban en la exhibición eran ellos mismo, mostrando a aquellas aves que por más dinero que pudieran manejar, no conocían el significado real de la libertad, y que aquellas bellas aves eran afortunadas de poder volar libres, de hacer lo que se les ocurriera sin que nadie las detuviera. Aquellas simples aves tenían la libertad de amar y de cuidar a sus seres queridos, mientras Shizuru se sentía en una jaula maldita.

\- Si no vas a cambiar el contrato…ni siquiera lo intentes – le sonrió mientras tenía una taza en sus manos, a lo que Takanori pudo notar que se trataba de un líquido frío.

\- sé que es vodka – le sonrió con tristeza – yo también suelo emborracharme cuando estoy mal – confesó mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. Mantenía de forma estoica las manos en los bolsillos. Realmente apreciaba a aquella mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero también asumía con profunda decepción que sus padres se habían encargado de arruinarles la vida y ninguno era capaz de hacer algo. Quizás si él se desistía, Shizuru tendría otra opción para pagar, quizás si él se desistía podría casarse con quien había amado en secreto por tantos años. Sin embargo, su padre jamás entendería que amaba a Saki, la nieta de su criada, la mujer que lo había cuidado toda la vida. No podía dejar contento a su papá sin tener que fallarle al amor de su vida, lo que le hacía sentir que no era digno de ella, simplemente no lo era.

\- Que bueno…que al menos no te espantes…porque desde hoy será mi única forma de seguir viva… - confesó mientras su mente volvía a revivir la libertad, la belleza, las ganas de vivir; todo eso que solo podía conseguir al lado de Natsuki.

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Aquella maravillosa noche que fue nuestra primera vez, creo que a lo sumo pude dormí una hora. Podría sonarte exagerado o poco creíble, supongo que con lo escéptica que eres te iba a sonar extraño todo esto, pero ¿Cómo te puedes dormir cuando hiciste el amor con la mujer que amas luego de haberla esperado por tantos años? Al menos para mi era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda la vida, por lo que me era imposible dormir, me era imposible no mirarte…jamás me iba a cansar de hacerlo._

 _No podía parar de sonreír ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo y había sucedido, de solo recordarlo se me erizaba la piel. Era tanta mi emoción que cada cierto rato lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, porque la idea de sentirte junto a mí era el mejor regalo del mundo. Te veías preciosa durmiendo junto a mi lado, te veías tranquila. No era capaz de creer que te tenía desnuda frente a mí, que podía sentir como tu pierna rozaba sutilmente la mía, que tu respiración estaba tan cerca de la mía que podía sentir mía otra vez._

 **Flash Back**

Era una habitación por la cual entraba un pequeño rayo de luz, el cual era suficiente para que se posara en el rostro de una de las jóvenes que se encontraba durmiendo. Su largo cabello estaba disperso en la almohada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y denotaba su rostro una calma que jamás en la vida había visto.

Eso pensaba Shizuru al ver a Natsuki, quien ahora era su novia, durmiendo a su lado totalmente desnuda mientras mantenía una mano libre, la cual cada cierto rato Shizuru acariciaba de forma casi involuntaria.

Con la suave yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el brazo de la peli cobalto, quien al pasar los minutos hizo una mueca de molestia, al parecer el tacto casi enfermizo de Shizuru empezaba a provocarle malestar muscular.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras continuaba durmiendo. Era un balbuceo casi inaudible.

\- Nada… - susurró Shizuru mientras suspiraba y una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro de forma automática. No era capaz de asimilar lo que había sucedido, hasta que vio como Natsuki se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro y besó su nariz, para posteriormente depositar su rostro en el pecho de ella.

\- Mía… - musitó de forma casi inentendible, pero totalmente efectiva, para que el corazón de la joven castaña comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Se sonrojó completamente y abrazó a Natsuki, dándole un beso en su nuca. Se cuestionaba si es que acaso se merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, fuese o no así, quería vivirlo lo que más pudiera, quería que su corazón se fundiera junto con el de Natsuki para toda la vida.

\- De mi Natsuki… - la abrazó fuertemente, notando que la peli cobalto hacía una leve mueca de molestia por aquel abrazo tan apretado.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Pero todo se lo había llevado aquel día en el cual Tadao me reveló las verdaderas intenciones de mi papá. Aquel día fue el último en el cual respirar fue simplemente una acción biológica involuntaria, desde aquel día respirar se había vuelto una acción de infinita destreza, de infinita voluntad, desde aquel día todo lo que implicaba vivir se había vuelto el peor de los castigos. Mi karma: Tener que vivir sabiendo que le había roto el corazón a Natsuki._

 **Flash Back**

\- … - Tadao, el gran abogado de la familia miraba los papeles, los leía una y otra vez, pero todo parecía estar en orden.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tadao? – preguntó Shizuru al notar que su abogado miraba los papeles una y otra vez, y en ellos no parecía encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. La eterna serenidad en el rostro de aquel hombre había cambiado a un rostro que expresaba una preocupación declarada.

\- Creo…creo que algo no está bien… - explicó el hombre mientras usaba un pañuelo que sacaba de su bolsillo para secar su sudor. Lo volvía a guardar y acomodaba el cuello de su camisa, tosía unas dos veces antes de poder hablar con la seriedad que requería aquel solemne momento.

\- por favor…dime qué sucede Tadao… - pidió la castaña quien comenzaba a notar que por el tono que usaba aquel abogado, algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Y si se trataba de su papá, repercutía directamente en ella.

\- Esto… - suspiró y la quedó mirando sin saber cómo explicarle lo que estaba a punto de suceder – No sé como explicarte bien lo que está sucediendo… - confesó con cierto remordimiento por tener que decir algo que sabía perfectamente, traería demasiadas consecuencias negativas para la castaña.

\- Como sea, pero explícamelo… - pidió Shizuru con un tono algo inquisitivo, pero a la vez con un dejo importante de temor.

Tadao había sido el abogado de toda la vida de su padre como también su mejor amigo. Sabía absolutamente todo lo que pasaba, las crisis económicas por las cuales estaba pasando su padre, sabía además de los negocios ocultos que tenía con distintas empresas como además de como la Dinastía Fujino había terminado prácticamente en la ruina debido a los profundos excesos de distinto tipo que sufría el señor Fujino.

Shizuru temía encontrarse con cifras rojas, temía encontrarse con distintos acreedores que quizás ni siquiera conocía, pero el rostro de Tadao emanaba una preocupación mucho mas grande que simplemente deudas impagables.

\- Hay un…un contrato prenupcial – explicó Tadao mirando a la joven directamente a los ojos. Shizuru lo miró mientras de forma casi automática levantaba su ceja derecha: Algo de todo lo que el hombre decía ella no era capaz de entender.

\- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? – preguntó directamente la kiotence. Se sentía cansada de no ser capaz de entender lo que el abogado decía.

\- Tu padre dejó un contrato prenupcial…como condición de pago… - explicó mientras respiraba con lentitud – en términos sencillos…él dejó estipulado a la familia Fujimori que…que si te casabas con su hijo mayor…ellos pagarían todas las deudas de tu padre… - la miró con desolación.

\- Es una estupidez – respondió Shizuru de forma tajante – Yo tengo novia, lo que mi padre firmó es imposible de cumplir… - tomó los papeles intentando buscar el error. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre hubiese firmado algo como así sin siquiera comentárselo?

\- Shizuru…- respiró profundamente para posteriormente mirarla con la total seriedad que requería ese momento - la familia Fujino debe más de trescientos millones de yenes…las cifras son impagables sin que alguien más las pague… - explicó intentando mantener la calma de la joven.

\- Debe existir otra opción…¿Por qué tendría que casarme con un hijo de Fujimori? – miró con desprecio los papeles - ¿Qué otra opción de pago tenemos? – Tadao suspiró de profunda forma mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa. Acercó su mano a la de Shizuru, quien sintió que el hombre mayor rompía su mascara de fortaleza, llegando a lo profundo de su corazón.

\- Aunque vendieras todas las propiedades de la familia…con suerte pagarías la mitad de las deudas…Cásate con él y después divórciate al año… - explicó intentando calmar a la joven.

\- ¡No quiero! – se desesperó y tiró los papeles, los cuales chocaron con la pared. Al mismo tiempo que la última hoja danzaba lentamente hasta caer al piso, sus rodillas chocaban con la alfombra de aquella oficina, se llevaba las manos al rostro y comenzaba a sollozar – Nat…Natsuki…¡Ella jamás entendería esto! ¡Ella no tendría por qué hacerlo! – Tadao abrazó fuertemente a la joven.

Lo que Shizuru jamás habría imaginado es que Tadao no solo era el mejor amigo de Kenji Fujino. Habían sido amigos de infancia y posteriormente habían entrado juntos a la universidad de Tokyo para estudiar derecho. Ambos se habían titulado juntos en aquella prestigiosa universidad y habían realizado juntos su tesis. Al cabo de un año trabajando, Shizuma Saotome había aparecido debido a un problema laboral que tenía. Tadao cometería el error más grande su vida, pues al presentarla a su mejor amigo Kenji, toda posibilidad de tener algo con Shizuma se esfumaría en poco tiempo.

Tadao había vivido enamorado toda la vida de Shizuma, jamás en la vida quiso tener algo con alguien más, por lo que el rumor de pasillos era que era un gay en el clóset y mantenía una relación secreta con su secretario. Quizás existía la posibilidad de que aquel secretario lo viera con otros ojos, pero lo que era cierto, es que Tadao jamás había dejado de amar a Shizuma, por lo que ver a Shizuru siendo un mar de lágrimas le rompía el corazón, pues quería a aquella chica como si fuese su propia hija.

\- Shizu-chan… - susurró el hombro y la abrazó fuertemente – Lo lamento tanto… - tomó el rostro de la joven, quien era igual a Shizuma en su época más joven, una guapa chica de ojos rojos que lloraba por perder al amor de su vida. Posiblemente había visto llorar de igual forma a Shizuma cuando se había enterado de la primera de muchas infidelidades de Kenji, incluso cuando se encontraba embarazada de la cual sería su única hija.

\- ¡Dime que podemos hacer algo! – pedía mientras continuaba arrodillada envuelta en el llanto - ¡Tú sabes que amo a Natsuki! – se aferraba al abrigo del hombre como si hubiese un peluche del cual buscaba eterno consuelo, pero nada podía consolar que un contrato exigiera que se tuviera que separar del amor de su vida.

\- Te juro…te juro que si existiera una posibilidad mínima de algo…te lo diría…pero no hay otra opción… - balbuceó con mucha lástima de ver a su ahijada así, no obstante, le era imposible cambiar el destino de la muchacha a la cual tanto quería.

\- Esto…ella… - reflexionó en voz alta mientras sentía que el mundo daba paso a un abismo del cual sentía, era incapaz de salir – Jamás…Nat…jamás me va a perdonar esto… - sollozaba mientras sentía que su corazón sangraba volviéndole imposible la opción de vivir.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Quería salir corriendo, quería que el viento me llevara junto con el hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Natsuki, que alguien me dijera que estaba en una pesadilla, porque definitivamente parecía un castigo de los Dioses. Bajo mi propia responsabilidad tenía que terminar con ella, pero no podía soportar lo que significaba dañar a mi Natsuki._

 _Posiblemente cualquier persona que estuviese en la posición de juzgar mi actuar pensaría que soy una cobarde. Es más, si yo pudiese hacerlo, supongo que también creería lo mismo de mi persona…Soy una cobarde._

 _Poder estar al lado de Natsuki fue un trabajo de años…años viviendo en la sombra, simplemente conformándome con su amistad, con aquellos efímeros momentos de cariño…era todo cuanto podía recibir de Natsuki. Ahora todo podía ser recordado como el recuerdo que me iba a acompañar para siempre, como aquel recuerdo que iba a poder mantenerme con vida._

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

 **Flash Back**

Se abría con lentitud una puerta, un pequeño y agudo sonido producía esta, debido a la tediosa acción del acto. Pestañear era un hecho desagradable como complejo de hacer luego de haber llorado tanto. Respiraba un poco y botaba aire por su boca, al mismo tiempo que su pecho se movía. Se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar y cuando su cuerpo caía en aquel sillón, una lágrima cedía y moría en sus labios. Apenas movía su rostro, apenas tenía fuerza para mover su cuerpo. Levantaba una de sus manos y veía aquel anillo que portaba en el dedo anular, aquel anillo no significaba solo compromiso, significaba una vida…una vida que posiblemente estaba a prontas de tener que dejar ir por completo.

Posiblemente al tercer día y luego de un sinfín de llamadas sin contestar es que decidió tomar el valor para asumir una verdad que ya no podía seguir callando: Tenía que terminar con Natsuki, aunque eso significara tirar su corazón y romperlo en mil pedazos, aunque eso significara ponerse la soga al cuello, aunque eso significara destruir sus ganas de vivir para toda la vida, debía ser fuerte y asumir que ya no podía continuar con su amada Natsuki. Tenía que dejarla.

 _Tokyo, Japón,_

 _12 de noviembre de 2018_

 _Natsuki:_

 _Creo que escribirte esto será tan doloroso como para ti leerlo, pero esto debe acabar. El testamento de mi padre decía que como familia Fujino, estamos en la ruina. Debo hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre y dentro de hacerme cargo de sus negocios, está el casarme con Takanori Fujimori. Comprendo que no puedo ser mujer de un importante empresario y a la vez tu novia, por lo que te pido que intentes entenderme. Ignoro cómo estoy siendo capaz de escribir esto, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo continuar contigo. Sabes que mi mamá está enferma y es mi deber hacerme cargo, es mi responsabilidad como Fujino._

 _Lo siento mucho, pero también entiendo si con esto me gano tu odio. Por más irónico que te parezca todo esto, solo deseo que seas feliz y que por favor algún día puedas entenderme._

 _Shizuru_

Terminó de mandar aquel correo electrónico al mismo tiempo que no podía parar de llorar. Terminó corriendo hasta el baño y 4 lociones cayeron al piso, el espejo terminó dividiéndose en mil pedazos, incluso uno chocó con su brazo y le provocó una pequeña herida, pero ni toda la sangre del mundo iba a ser suficiente para calmar su dolor.

 **Fin Flash Back**

En aquel frío hospital la colorina ya llevaba unos cien intentos de llamadas a Reito, ya no sentía angustia sino odio por aquel peli negro. No podía creer que luego de tantas llamadas no contestara. Nao caminaba en zigzag por todo el pasillo mientras Tate mantenía tomada su mano, al cabo de unos segundos el milagro se hizo y el peli negro contestó la bendita llamada.

\- Mai…hola – contestó por fin el peli negro, emocionado de tener más de 100 llamadas perdidas de la popular colorina. Sentirse solicitado era una palabra muy pequeña en razón a todo lo que sentía por la colorina en aquel momento - ¿A qué debo…? – siento interrumpido por la mejor amiga de Natsuki.

\- ¡Dame el número de teléfono de Shizuru! – gritó totalmente colérica la colorina. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo como para seguir perdiéndolo.

\- Este…¿Mai? – titubeó un poco el peli negro, quien no entendía el por qué de la actitud de Mai. Él era intimo amigo de Shizuru, sabía perfectamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo y más de alguna vez en estas ultimas semanas había llamado a su amiga para saber cómo estaba, sin embargo, Shizuru había sido tajante con lo que respectaba contactarla, no quería ni podía hablar con nadie que tuviera relación con Natsuki, no podía dilatar la agonía de ambas.

\- ¡Reito es una orden! – gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar

\- Lo lamento, Mai – el hermano de Mikoto se sentía entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo, no podía traicionar a su amiga, por más amor que sintiera por Mai – No puedo hacer lo que me pides… - explicó el joven amigo de la castaña.

\- Reito… - la joven rompió en llanto

\- ¿Mai estás bien? – preguntó sumamente preocupado de la reacción de la joven ¿Habrá estado ebria? ¿Estaba sucediendo algo importante y él lo desconocía? - ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Nat… - continuaba sollozando. Tate tomó el celular y decidió hablar por Mai, quien era incapaz de calmarse.

\- Reito…hola… - contestó Tate, a lo que el peli negro comprendió que se trataba de algo grave.

\- Tate ¿Qué sucedió? Por favor dime que no fue algo grave… - comentó el joven amigo de Shizuru

\- Natsuki tuvo un accidente y está en coma…por favor te lo suplico…danos el número de Shizuru, ella tiene derecho a saber lo que está sucediendo… - explicó intentando mantener la calma, mientras la colorina tomaba la mano que Tate mantenía libre y la abrazaba con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

\- Vaya… - suspiró Reito con tristeza – por supuesto, amigo…tranquilo… - susurró el joven para posteriormente entregarle el número al joven rubio.

La peli castaña vio que su celular comenzaba a sonar. Dejó su taza en el jardín donde se encontraba. Takanori había entrado a hablar con su hermano que había llegado minutos antes, debía ir a saludarlo, pero primero debía contestar la llamada. ¿Acaso era Reito? Era la única persona junto con Haruka que tenían dicho número.

\- Diga… - contestó la castaña con un pequeño tinte rosado en una de sus mejillas, pues después de tres tazas inglesas de vodka, todo comenzaba a parecer menos doloroso.

\- Shizuru soy Mai…¡Por favor no me cortes! – Al escuchar la voz de Mai no pudo hacer otra cosa que cortarle a la joven. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Respiró profundamente pero antes de poder reaccionar el celular volvió a sonar. Sabía que no podía volver a contestar el teléfono, porque si se trataba de Natsuki no podría soportarlo. Sin embargo, la colorina había hablado…quizás quería explicarle algo…pero debía asumir que si quería hablarle solo podía ser respecto a Natsuki. El celular continuaba sonando y decidió dar la cara, no podía actuar como cobarde.

\- Mai… - suspiró Shizuru

\- Shizuru…Shizuru por favor no me cortes…¡Es urgente! Pasa que Natsuki… - siendo violentamente interrumpida por la amante del té.

\- Por favor no vuelvas a llamar…es la última vez que contesto el teléfono…¡Por favor no lo hagas más! – y terminó por cortar, definitivamente no podía con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, amaba con su alma a Natsuki y sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero crearle esperanzas de que iban a estar juntas cuando debía casarse solo le traería desilusión y le terminaría por romper su corazón.

Dentro de la sala de estar dos hermanos conversaban mientras compartían una taza de té. Shinji era el menor de los Fujimori y estudiaba medicina. Eran tres hermanos, Takanori, Akira y Shinji, pero para Takanori su hermano menor era con quien mejor simpatizaba. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar al resto y preocuparse por sus necesidades es que lo habían llevado a estudiar medicina, definitivamente era imposible para él no admirar el bello labor que día a día lo mantenían durmiendo tan pocas horas. Shinji había estado en el hospital de Chiba toda la tarde, atendiendo a una paciente de cabello cobalto que lamentablemente había tenido un accidente en motocicleta.

\- Ha sido muy difícil para todos, estuvimos como 27 horas en aquel hospital, te juro que solo quiero dormir un par de horas y por fin volver para saber como sigue – comentaba Shinji, mientras bebía su taza de té – es muy difícil tener que darle este tipo de noticias a la gente…si hubieses visto como estaban sus amigas…y era tan joven… - decía a su pesar.

\- ¿Y cuál era el nombre de la pobre muchacha? – preguntó Takanori alzando el rostro en dirección de su hermano, mostrando en ese contacto un dejo de tristeza por la historia que le estaba contando el joven estudiante de medicina. La historia le parecía tan lamentable que había terminado captado totalmente su atención al escuchar el relato de su hermano menor.

\- Natsuki…Natsuki Kuga… – Musitó el joven estudiante de medicina. Tras decir esto, una taza de té cayó al piso haciéndose trizas de forma instantánea.

Era una castaña la que entraba al salón del té donde se encontraba Takanori junto con su hermano, al tiempo que un río de lágrimas comenzaba a entremeterse por sus mejillas y producto de dichas lágrimas es que se apagaba aquel fuego en sus ojos que tanto la habían caracterizado toda su vida.

\- Nat…Natsuki… - en ese momento recordó aquel periódico y la noticia que no había querido leer. Entendió la llamada de Mai, entendió la angustia que había sentido en su pecho.

 **Flash Back**

\- No llores… - pidió la peli cobalto algo triste. Tenía su mejilla rasmillada con un poco de sangre y el casco lo dejaba en la mesa para intentar abrazar a su novia – por favor…

\- ¿Cómo quiere Natsuki que no llore si choca así? – la mira con pánico

\- ¡Pero si apenas me caí! ¡Te lo juro, Shizu! – hizo que tomara su rostro – te juro que andaba manejando con cuidado…

\- ¡Promételo! – la miró mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus ojos - ¡júrame que desde ahora manejarás con cuidado! Si te pasa algo me muero ¿Cómo no ves eso?

\- Te lo juro, Shizu… - besó los labios de su novia – Jamás me pasará nada malo en moto…me voy a cuidar…¿Sabes por qué? Porque te tengo a ti a mi lado…

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "Recuérdame"._

 _Quería recordarles que este fanfic es parte del concurso del fandom de Mai-Hime Latinoamérica y gracias a ustedes es que he logrado pasar a cuartos de final con 97 reviews! (insertar corazones y besos al público)_

 _En esta nueva etapa del concurso solo serán contabilizados los comentarios de este capítulo, por lo que me gustaría pedirles que me ayuden a pasar a la semi final, solo deben comentar el capítulo 3 y además decirme qué les pareció. Espero de todo corazón su apoyo y nuevamente vuelvo a dar las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar, y a quienes no les pido que lo hagan para hacerme feliz (?)_

 _Les deseo una feliz semana a todas las personas que leen mis historias y además los invito a seguirme en mi página en Facebook, Instagram y wattpad: Mari Morson._

 _No quiero sonar repetitiva pero nuevamente agradezco a todas las personas por apreciar lo que hago, porque escribir es una de las cosas que más feliz me hace en la vida. Mi sueño de ser escritora cada vez que publico un capítulo lo veo más cerca. Sé que me falta mucho por mejorar y estoy trabajando duro por escribir mucho mejor y dar lo mejor de mi para darles un buen momento._

 _Si logro hacerles pasar un grato momento, aunque sea efímero, yo me siento totalmente pagada._

 _Un enorme beso esquimal, les ama,_

 _Mari Pía Ariadna María Sodi del Barrio Morson_


	4. Chapter 4

**Recuérdame – Capítulo 4**

 _No recuerdo exactamente cuantas fueron las veces que me pediste que manejara con cuidado. Si existiera una forma de contarlas, supongo que habrían sido un poco más de mil. No es como que odiaras subirte a mi moto e irnos a pasear a donde se los ocurriera, hasta donde dieran las ruedas de mi moto. Tu miedo era cada vez que yo salía sola, debido a que siempre me decías que si iba contigo, yo tenía cuidado, sin embargo, cuando manejaba sola subía la velocidad y muchas veces debido a lo despistada que era, no solía ponerle demasiada atención a las señales de tránsito, a quienes pasaban a mi lado y mucho menos, a mi integridad._

 _"Si te pasa algo te juro que me muero"…Sí, definitivamente eso lo escuché mil veces también, era aquella gran amenaza con la cual siempre me acorralabas, ya que sabías que cada vez que decías aquellas palabras mi corazón se contraía, pues yo no era capaz de soportar que sufrieras por mi culpa. No era justo…Y quizás hoy no estoy cumpliendo mi promesa…¿Pero acaso tu si la cumpliste Shizuru? Quisiera creer que es solo un mal sueño del cual ambas vamos a despertar, pero yo creo que ni siquiera seré capaz de volver a abrir los ojos. Lo lamento tanto, Shizu._

No le interesaba haberse bajado del auto cuando este ni siquiera había logrado estacionarme de forma correcta – ¡Pero Shizuru! ¡No puedes bajarte así! – Gritó Takanori bastante preocupado de la actitud totalmente ida que estaba tomando la castaña, quien hace poco tiempo se había vuelto su prometida.

Él conocía a Shizuru hace bastante tiempo, y aunque estaba bien enterado de que la elegante mujer kiotence mantenía una relación de bastante tiempo con una joven medio estrato social, no había sido capaz de internalizar lo mucho que la amante del té amaba a su ex novia hasta que la vio corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada de aquel hospital.

Junto con Shinji decidieron seguirla antes de que fuera a cometer alguna locura, sin embargo, y para su total tranquilidad sabía que su hermano en parte se estaba haciendo caso de la situación en la cual se encontraba la ex novia de Shizuru, por lo que asumía que la joven tarde o temprano estaría bien. Quería al menos creer eso.

La situación se volvió mucho más tensa cuando vio como una joven peliroja golpeaba a vista y paciencia de todos a la castaña. No era una simple cachetada como aquellas que pegas porque no fuiste capaz de controlarte, no era de aquellas precisamente; era un golpe bien dado, era un golpe a puño, el cual le había dado en toda la mandíbula, haciendo que el choque de sus dientes con su mejilla le abriera de forma casi automática el labio. No era un error, esa chica definitivamente sabía golpear, esa chica estaba indignada, estaba casi perdiendo sus cabales, pero aún así sabía lo que hacía.

\- ¡¿Crees que puedes aparecer así como así?! – gritó histérica mientras la castaña intentaba levantarse y se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca, mientras la sangre comenzaba a mezclarse con las lágrimas que no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Su mentón tiraba junto con sus manos y su corazón latía a mil. Posiblemente aún se encontraba en shock y ni siquiera era capaz de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo lo que había sucedido en tan pocas horas que, sin embargo, eran suficientes para mantener a su ex novia entre la vida y la muerte.

\- ¡Nao cálmate! – Tate se puso entre ambas y con sus fuertes manos logró controlar a Nao, quien si se descuidaban iba a terminar golpeando nuevamente a Shizuru sin ningún tipo de consideración. Mai tomó del brazo a Shizuru mientras intentaba que la joven castaña se tranquilizara, pero aún no era capaz de salirse de su estado. Una de sus manos tiritaba tan fuerte como los sollozos que comenzaban a salir de sus labios. Se llevaba la mano a la frente e intentaba explicarse a sí misma todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Me llamaste…me… - siendo interrumpida por dicho llanto que no era capaz de controlar y debido a esto, no era capaz de articular otra palabra.

\- Shizuru, tranquila…ya estás aquí – dijo Mai intentando calmar a la joven. Acariciaba su espalda mientras la amante del té estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Si bien es cierto, en parte de su corazón estaba algo molesta por la terquedad de la joven de ojos rojos, pero por otra parte nada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo había sido su culpa, por lo que no podía tampoco golpearla o reprocharle algo al respecto. Muy por el contrario, sentía que si tenía que existir una culpable, tenía que ser ella por haber dejado que Natsuki manejara en deplorable estado.

\- Yo… - una gruesa lágrima caía en su vestido, al tiempo que una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza esta delicada prenda, intentando refugiar su pena, su frustración, sus ganas de morir en aquel delicado y celeste vestido – Yo… - quedó mirando a Mai con un dolor que no era capaz de describir en lo más profundo de su corazón – Mai… - terminó rompiendo en llanto al tiempo que Takanori se acercaba preocupado y le extendía un pañuelo para que limpiara la sangre que traía consigo.

\- Pediré a una enfermera que la revise la herida – dijo de estoica manera el menor de los Fujimori, quien terminó por retirarse. Sus ganas de dormir un par de horas se habían terminado en el mismo momento que aquella taza de costosa y elegante porcelana había terminado por caer a aquel antiguo piso de manera que decoraba su casa, la cual había pertenecido alguna vez a su bisabuelo, quien había sido el primer médico de aquel hospital. Después de todo, por algo había entrado a estudiar medicina, para salvar a las personas, para dar todo de él para que esos milagros ocurrieran. Hoy la vida le ponía un verdadero desafío: Que la joven peli cobalto saliera con vida de aquel pabellón.

 **Flash Back**

 **-** ¿Y cuál era el nombre de la pobre muchacha? – preguntó Takanori alzando el rostro en dirección de su hermano, mostrando en ese contacto un dejo de tristeza por la historia que le estaba contando el joven estudiante de medicina. La historia le parecía tan lamentable que había terminado captando totalmente su atención al escuchar el relato de su hermano menor.

\- Natsuki…Natsuki Kuga – Musitó el joven estudiante de medicina. Tras decir esto, una taza de té cayo al piso haciéndose trizas de forma instantánea.

Era una castaña la que entraba al salón del té donde se encontraba Takanori junto con su hermano, al tiempo que un río de lágrimas comenzaba a entrometerse por sus mejillas y producto de dichas lágrimas es que se apagaba aquel fuego en sus ojos que tanto la habían caracterizado toda su vida.

\- Nat…Natsuki – en ese momento recordó aquel periódico y la noticia que no había querido leer. Entendió la llamada de Mai, entendió la angustia que había sentido en su pecho.

\- Shi…Shizuru… - Takanori al ver la actitud de la joven comprendió que aparentemente su prometida conocía a la joven de la cual se estaba hablando, y en consideración a la actitud que estaba tomando, la conocía demasiado.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste¡? – gritó Shizuru mientras agarraba del cuello de la camisa a Shinji, al tiempo que las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Takanori se sorprendía por la actitud de la castaña y no podía sino confirmar sus sospechas, ya que conocía perfectamente a Shizuru como para comprender que su violencia tenía que estar justificada de alguna u otra forma.

\- No entiendo… - musitó con algo de temor el menor de los Fujimori. Sabía perfectamente que Shizuru era la prometida de su hermano, sin embargo, no sabía que se había comprometido con una loca que reaccionaba así. Algo no estaba entendiendo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Shizuru! ¡Cálmate! – gritó Takanori, quien intentaba separar a la joven de su hermano. Abrazó fuertemente a la castaña, quien parecía estar en un trance, pero al sentir el abrazo del joven se separó rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde?! ¡Dime dónde está Natsuki! ¡Dímelo ahora! – gritó histérica mientras no podía parar de llorar.

\- Es…está en el hospital - respondió Shinji con algo de temor - ¿La conoces? – era una pregunta estúpida pero a la vez necesaria. Al intentar responderle la amante del té que se trataba de su – para estas alturas de la vida – ex novia, no dudo en pedirle a Takanori que lo llevara al hospital. Shizuru había insistido en ir sola, pero en aquel estado no podían dejarla ir sola.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Quiso ir a verte a casa de tu mamá y… - siendo interrumpida por un par de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. Suspiró profundamente e intentó controlarse. Tenía que ser el pilar en ese momento de total angustia – y bueno…la muy estúpida chocó… - sonrió mientras intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas a Shizuru – no creo que tenga que explicarte precisamente a ti como es Natsuki…

\- Es mi culpa… - susurró Shizuru mientras mantenía apretado su vestido y ya se encontraba con un vaso de agua que amablemente su actual pareja le había traído.

\- Lamento no haberme presentado….soy Takanori Fujimori… - respondió y extendió de forma cordial a la peli naranja.

-Tokiha Mai… - le sonrió y respondió el saludo – no te preocupes…todos estamos muy nerviosos…ella es Nao y bueno…quien la contiene es mi novio Tate… - explicó al tiempo que veía como Nao estaba prácticamente acorralada por Tate para que no volviera a golpear a Shizuru.

\- ¿Y tienes el descaro de venir con tu nuevo novio?! – gritó Nao a lo que Mai se sintió un poco sobrepasada con la situación. Ya consideraba que todo era lo suficientemente terrible como para que además a eso le sumara que Nao estaba volviéndolo todo aún peor. No se hizo esperar la llegaba de quien era el mentor de Shinji Fujimori, el doctor de cabecera de Natsuki, Akira Saotome.

\- Si no son capaces de controlarse les voy a pedir a todos que se vayan…¡Es el colmo! - gritó indignado

\- Es que acaban de enterarse doctor… - explicó Shinji intentando que aquel distinguido hombre entendiera la situación, que si bien es cierto era caótica, tenía algo de razón de ser.

\- No se preocupe…nos controlaremos… - dijo Mai quien miró de manera fulminante a la peli roja.

Al cabo de unos minutos llevaron a Shizuru a una habitación donde una enfermera fue capaz de hacerle una curación bastante básica respecto de las heridas que le había propinado la peli roja. Shizuru sentía que no merecía eso, merecía mucho más en razón con el estado de Natsuki. Posterior a eso llegó Shinji con unas pertenencias, al mirarlas la castaña no pudo no distinguir de qué se trataba, era la chaqueta de Natsuki, era la chaqueta que había tenido tantos años y ahora estaba prácticamente en su totalidad destruida. Abrió el cierre de uno de los bolsillos y notó que había una carta, sabía precisamente qué carta era pues esa carta siempre estaba en ese bolsillo, era la primera carta que Natsuki le había regalado para su primer aniversario.

 **Flash Back**

Despertó del sueño que había tenido y pudo ver que en su velador había una carta celeste. Le llamó profundamente la atención ya que a pesar de saber que era su aniversario con Natsuki, la joven motociclista no era precisamente una persona que escribiera cartas o ese tipo de cosas. Era una persona bastante fría y tímida que prefería que Shizuru adivinara sus sentimientos antes de tener que expresarlos tan claramente. Al abrir el sobre notó que no se trataba de una carta tan corta, se lo cuestionó, pero aquella letra tan desordenada y poco legible no podía ser otra que la de Natsuki.

 _Para Shizuru,_

 _Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que jamás aceptaré la existencia de esta carta…En fin._

 _Hoy es nuestro aniversario número 1. ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Yo siempre creí que al primer mes te terminarías aburriendo de mi…Tan sincero como te puede sonar._

 _Creí que te conocía bien, pero realmente jamás pensaría que te conocería de las mil formas que te he conocido en este año de noviazgo…Incluso hasta te has enojado conmigo…Admito que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas, intentas que yo no lo note, pero es inevitable, supongo que yo colmo la paciencia de cualquiera._

 _A tu lado este último año ha sido tanto agraz como dulce, sin embargo, estoy segura de que no existe otra persona en esta vida que yo quiera a mi lado. Nunca creí que sería capaz de decir con tanta seguridad que creo que nacimos para estar juntas, creo que a tu lado me has dado la fuerza para terminar espantando cada uno de los demonios que a lo largo de mi vida me han rondado y se que esa fuerza me la has dado con tu amor, con tu paciencia, con la fuerza de cuando tu mano se junta con la mía, creo que cuando eso sucede soy capaz de todo, Shizuru._

 _Gracias por romper mi caparazón de rudeza y hacerme entender que puedo hacer feliz a las personas, gracias por humanizarme y gracias por dejarme conocer a una persona tan hermosa como tú. Creo que cada día abres una puerta distinta de tu corazón y es tanta la confianza que siento que a tu lado soy capaz de todo._

 _Por favor, nunca me dejes, nunca me separes de ti. Sé que luchaste mucho por estar a mi lado, pero si algún día dudas de esto, te juro que te daré mil razones para que te quedes, porque razones sobran como mi amor que late por ti. Quédate y camina conmigo, quédate y camina con nosotras, quédate y camina en esta historia a mi lado, por siempre._

 _Tuya,_

 _Natsuki Kuga._

 _PD: Te ves hermosa mientras duermes._

La joven terminó de leer la carta y se emocionó. Luego de unos minutos por fin salió de la ducha la peli cobalto, quien se encontraba con una toalla que cubría su desnudez. Al notar como estaba la joven, asumió que ya había leído la carta, lo que le provocó un automático sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Eres hermosa! – Shizuru abrazó fuertemente a Natsuki, sintiendo el húmedo cuerpo de su novia – Natsuki es la más tierna del mundo! – gritó emocionada mientras besaba sus labios

\- Shi-Shizuru! – gimió molesta la peli cobalto, quien estaba totalmente roja debido a la efusividad de la joven amante del té – Es solo una carta – intentando bajarle el perfil a lo que había hecho la joven.

\- Natsuki jamás en su vida me había escrito una carta…con suerte me responde los mensajes de whatsapp ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga después de esto? Es lo más bello que pudiste haber hecho – sonrió emocionada mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos

\- Shizuru… - la joven le sonrió algo nerviosa – necesito que veas algo que hay en mi chaqueta…

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **POV Shizuru**

 _En aquella chaqueta se encontraban 2 anillos, lo que me parecía demasiado extraño de tu parte que siempre habías odiado con todo tu corazón el compromiso. Tu amabas tu libertad, a veces te miraba a lo lejos y me preguntaba si sería capaz de seguir siempre tu ritmo, pero lo quería así. Te amaba en libertad, te adoraba como nadie era capaz de entenderlo, como posiblemente ni siquiera mi corazón era capaz de explicármelo._

 _Te dije que iba a guardar aquella carta por siempre en tu chaqueta, para que jamás olvidaras aquellas palabras que me habías dicho, pero quien iba a pensar que quien terminaría olvidando tus palabras sería yo…no tenía perdón de nadie…de ningún tipo de divinidad…pero peor aún…no tendría tu perdón…no después de todo lo que había hecho…_

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

\- lo lamento… - susurró Takanori quien notaba como la joven salía de la sala donde Shinji la había llevado - ¿te sientes mejor?

\- Necesito ver a Natsuki… - musitó mientras volvía al pasillo donde se encontraba la peli naranja.

\- No podemos verla aún – explicó Mai algo complicada – dicen que debemos esperar a ver como sigue…

\- está en coma…. – recalcó Nao mirándola molesta – y todo esto ha sido tu culpa

\- Nao, Shizuru no necesita sentirse peor ¿Entiendes? – pidió Mai quien notaba que tanto ella como la castaña tenían los nervios de punta.

\- Tiene razón… - susurró de forma totalmente destruida la joven kiotence – ella realmente tiene razón…todo esto ha sido mi culpa…

\- Fue un accidente – dijo Takanori – Natsuki no necesita que te eches la culpa por algo que no estaba en tus planes que sucediera… - siendo interrumpido por Shinji, quien llegaba al lugar.

\- Este… - el joven tosió un poco nervioso, la situación no pintaba del todo bien – Existe la posibilidad de que alguien quiera pasar y… - siendo interrumpida por Nao

\- Espero que no tengas el descaro de querer pasar a verla – dijo la joven mirándola con odio, sentía que podía deformarle el rostro si era necesario con la de que se desistiera de hacerlo.

\- Nao…¡Por favor para! – gritó Mai - ¡Todas estamos preocupadas!

\- ¿Por qué mierda tiene que pasar ella?! Natsuki estuvo llorando semanas por esta imbécil! Ambas la vimos sufrir, llorar y tomar cerveza como contratada y ahora quieres que le diga "Si, Shizuru! Por favor ten el honor de ver morir a nuestra amiga"?! – gritó, sin importar si todo el hospital se enteraba con esto de la confesión de la peli roja.

\- Tiene…tiene razón – desvió el rostro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas – no tiene sentido que pase y…

\- ¡NO! – gritó Mai nuevamente – Aquí ambas me harán caso! Si Natsuki está ahí es porque fue a buscarte! Así que entrarás a esa habitación porque Natsuki te necesita! Y tú Nao! Me harás caso porque es lo que Natsuki quería! – sentenció totalmente histérica.

La habitación era totalmente blanca. La joven tenía una bata blanca con pequeños puntitos azules. En su mano tenía conectada una intravenosa, en su rostro tenía una mascarilla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tenía un par de hematomas en su rostro. Ni siquiera quería tocarla, pues sentía que se iba a quebrar. Suspiró un poco y se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras no era capaz de aguantar las lágrimas.

Una a una fue cayendo cada lágrima que tenía la castaña por su ex novia, hasta que una tocó el brazo de la joven peli cobalto, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se encontraba conectada a una máquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

\- Lo lamento… - susurró la joven mientras acariciaba con sumo cuidado la mejilla de la joven peli cobalto – Te vas a poner bien… - sonrió mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas – debes acordarte de todo lo que has vivido…de todos tus sueños, de todo aquello que siempre deseaste…¿Te acuerdas que dijiste que querías recorrer todo Japón en moto? Pues ahora podrás hacerlo – sonrió y acarició con mucha ternura la mano de la joven – No puedes desistir…no ahora que… - se quebró, no era capaz de seguir hablando.

La joven tenía una bata celeste que cubría su cuerpo, una mascarilla que cubría su boca y su nariz la cual estaba totalmente empapada por sus lágrimas. Sentía que jamás en la vida había esperado estar en esta situación. Ella suponía que finalmente nadie en la vida esperaba ver al amor de su vida batallando entre la vida y la muerte.

\- ¿Sabes? Si acepté casarme con alguien más fue porque genuinamente…te juro que creí que podías ser feliz…pero miranos…solo logré destruir todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos – mientras lloraba acariciaba la mejilla de la joven peli cobalto – Te juro que si despiertas no me casaré…si no me perdonas me iré para siempre de tu lado…¡Será como tú quieras mi amor! Por favor…pero por favor…¡No te vayas! – se quitó la mascarilla y se acercó a la mejilla de la joven, la cual se sentía fría, pálida y totalmente quiera - ¡Quédate conmigo! Eres…eres todo lo que siempre he querido…¡Perdóname! Por favor quédate…quédate con nosotros….recuerda que existe gente que te ama…existe gente que te necesita…Yo te necesito – acercó sus labios suavemente a la frente de la peli cobalto – Nat… - entre un mar de sollozando – Nat…Te amo…te amo tanto…

Una maquina al costado comenzó a sonar de forma distinta, algo sucedía. La joven castaña abrió sus ojos como dos platos, totalmente trastornada corrió hacia el pasillo en busca de una enferma, pero al no notar ni una sola cerca comenzó a gritar - ¡Auxilio! – gritaba con todo lo que su diafragma le permitía, estaba entrando en un pánico horrible. Llegó Shinji junto con Akira más una enfermera que le pedía a Shizuru que saliera de ahí. Tuvo que llegar otra enfermera, mas les era imposible sacar a Shizuru de la habitación, quien se aferraba de forma enfermiza al marco de aquella puerta.

\- ¡Su pulso! – gritó Akira mientras Shinji corría de forma maratónica, le abría la bata a la joven, ponía un gel y aplicaba un temido aparato en el pecho de la joven, quien debido al voltaje, de manera automática su cuerpo se movía sin control.

\- ¡Natsuki! – gritó Shizuru desesperaba mientras dos enfermeras a duras penas la agarraban cada una de sus brazos - ¡Acuérdate! Por favor…¡Re…Recuérdame! – decía al mismo tiempo que Shinji y Akira veían el monitor, el cual se había detenido. Mai, Nao y Tate junto con Takanori corrían desde el pasillo debido a los gritos de la castaña.

Takanori quedó mirando a su hermano, quien notó como los ojos del joven se llenaban de lágrimas ¿Qué había sucedido?

 _Hola hola! Antes que cualquier cosa quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron en el concurso de Mai Hime pero lamentablemente perdí ;-; Sin embargo! Como lo prometí, continué la historia (ok, me atrasé una semana, pero es un pequeño detalle xD) Gracias a todas las personas que me han dicho que les gustó esta historia, han sido muchos comentarios y realmente estoy muy emocionada del resultado._

 _Sé que esta historia ha sido un poco trágica, pero dije que sería como Corona de lágrimas._

 _Quiero…Aprovechando que esta es mi tribuna, comentarles que hay una historia muy buena en esta misma página llamada "Si no fuera por ti", de Dichiro que es mi lectora n° 1( Ella se autodenominó así y yo soy muy obediente) así que por favor pasen a leer su historia que está excelente! (es de Mai hime también). Por otra parte, quiero que pasen a leer la historia It won't stop de Danielaz quien sigue en el concurso de Mai Hime y espero gane la división Amateur. Solo se aceptarán reviews de cuentas oficiales por si acabo._

 _Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Televisa (lo peor, es que hablo en serio) porque sinceramente amo las telenovelas, amo sufrir con ellas, amo los guiones recontra chiclés, pero en fin…así soy yo. De hecho, la semana pasada terminé de ver por quinta vez La Usurpadora y aún así tuve el descaro de sorprenderme con algunas escenas xD._

 _Finalmente, quiero dedicar este capítulo a una persona muy especial: M.P. Como tú bien sabes, esta historia no sería nada sin ti. Te amo._

 _Un besito esquimal a todas y todos! Hice un video en mi facebook (Mari Morson) donde explico algunas cosas. No olviden seguirme en Instagram, en mi Facebook y ahora también subo historia a Wattpad (Perdoname xD #latraicion) y pronto subiré historias originales… "pronto"._

 _Las y los amo (Corazón pa ustedes)_


End file.
